Under Control
by tensionandthrill
Summary: Mercedes is positive she's on the right track...that is, until Sam Evans walks back into her life and throws a wrench into her future plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the whole show would be told through Mercedes' point of view.**

Special thanks to my twinnie, keeponsmilingg! Chani, I'd probably just give up without you! Thanks for your patience and life-giving reviews!

Please forgive any errors. Just starting out in this fic world. Well, without further rambling, I present you, my second fic.

* * *

><p>Sam Evans had only been back at McKinley for two weeks, and Mercedes Jones was convinced, he was trying to kill her. Yes, she'd resolved not to go running back to him the second he let her know he was still interested, but, if she was being honest, his advances were wearing her down more than she let on.<p>

Sam had always been a man of his word, so he'd said he'd fight for her, and fight, he had. There was rarely a moment in the day when he wasn't around in some kind of way, doing something adorably sweet and making Mercedes remember all the reasons she'd missed this dorky boy so terribly all the while he was gone.

To make matters worse, Shane's football schedule kept him rather busy all the time, giving Sam ample opportunity to audition for his desired role in Mercedes' life.

The beginning of Sam's third week back found Mercedes sitting in her car, forehead pressed against the steering wheel, trying to drum up her, _'I'm not affected by you and your annoying perfection, Sam Evans'_ poker face. As soon as she left this car and walked into the school, she knew, he'd be there. Mercedes groaned at the thought.

He was _always_ there- offering to carry her books as she made her way to her locker in the mornings, pulling out her chair for her in the Math class they shared and in the cafeteria at lunch, singing her songs in glee club, bringing her her favorite coffee drinks and treats from the Lima Bean, sending cute messages to her phone telling her she looked beautiful and that he missed her, and anything else he could possibly do throughout the day, to show her that he was there, he cared about her, and he wasn't going anywhere.

And, always with that heart-melting crooked smile on his face, like he'd be more than happy to do it forever, if she'd let him.

In the safe haven her car provided, with no one around to see or hear her, no one to put up a front for, Mercedes could admit she wanted to let him do that and much more, even if she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

She sighed, suppressing that line of thought for what felt like the millionth time in these last two weeks. Each time was more difficult than the last.

She still had her doubts, however, and she couldn't let them go no matter how hard her heart was pushing her. Sam had been her perfect boy once before, and she'd lost him. She knew it hadn't been his fault, but who could say it wouldn't happen again? His current situation was far from stable and Mercedes couldn't bear the thought of handing her heart over to him all over again and having him walk out on it. She'd barely made it through the first time.

Shane had been right on time to pick up all the pieces, and maybe he'd never have a hold on her heart the way that Sam did, but he was good to her. He had plans for their future and he wouldn't leave her. Even if all she saw was Sam every time she closed her eyes, she couldn't just drop Shane. He'd been there. He'd supported her. She was so grateful to him. She owed him some loyalty…didn't she?

Mercedes sighed and finally lifted her head off of the steering wheel to stare at her reflection in the mirror. The clusterfuck of feelings and emotions that was her life these days was draining. She wished she could just fall asleep and wake up with her shit sorted sometime in the future. She inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled before nodding slightly at her reflection in the mirror.

'Time to go deal with the day, Ms. Jones,' she told herself as she unlocked the door and finally stepped out into the parking lot.

It was a quick walk from her car to the main hallway of McKinley where her locker was located. She spotted Sam waiting before he saw her. He was wearing his signature Chuck Taylors, a pair of snug fitting dark jeans, and a black t-shirt with the Batman insignia printed on it that stretched across his chest, biceps, and abs in a way that had Mercedes thinking of all the times during their all too brief romance when she'd been allowed to run her hands all over them.

She struggled, but finally managed to force herself to snap out of those thoughts as she slowly continued toward her locker. Sam was leaning back against the locker next to hers and she almost considered making a run for it in the other direction, but it was like he knew or he could feel her presence, because his head snapped up from the phone he'd been perusing and he flashed the widest grin she'd ever seen as soon as his gaze landed on her face.

He waved at her and straightened up, waiting for her to cross the rest of the distance over to him. He looked like a little kid whose best friend had just arrived on the playground or something. She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. She also couldn't help the way her heart constricted as his smile grew and he reached out his hand to squeeze hers when she'd gotten close enough to him.

'Hey, 'Cede,' he said, his green eyes sparkling as he regarded her. He still hadn't let her hand go. Her heart skipped a beat at the easy way her nickname rolled off his tongue. She flushed as memories of their summer together flooded her thoughts.

'Hi, Sam,' Mercedes forced herself to say, void of any of the emotion she was feeling. She flashed him a curt smile then abruptly turned to her locker, pulling her hand away from his in the process, and using it to dial the combination for her locker. 'Did you need something?' she asked him in a flippant tone, and she felt ridiculous and rude for it even as the question spilled out of her mouth.

'Nope. I have everything I need right here,' he drawled lazily, as he leaned his shoulder against the lockers and reached out his hand, dragging a single finger down her arm before retracting his hand.

He hadn't even made contact with her skin but it still tingled along the path his finger had followed, and she failed to control a quiver. Her hand faltered in picking up a textbook she needed for class. It fell back to the bottom of her locker with a dull thud, and she turned to find him smiling amusedly. She'd walked right into that one, but she glared at him anyway.

'You look amazing today,' he continued undeterred, stepping a little bit closer to her. He was unapologetically crowding her personal space when he added, 'But, then, you always do.' He had the gall to bite his lip as he raked his eyes over her face and her outfit openly. Mercedes swore she could see every thought, pure and impure, that crossed his mind as she looked into his eyes. He was definitely trying to kill her.

She couldn't even come up with a response as she gaped at him. He was looking at her like he always did, like she was a tall glass of cool water and he'd been stranded in the desert for days. And he was standing so close to her, it was hard to think straight.

Thankfully, her cell phone ringing in her bag brought her out of her stupor. She took a giant step away from Sam and dug her phone out. Shane's picture flashed across her screen and she immediately felt guilty for the thoughts she'd been entertaining in her head about the boy who was _not_ her boyfriend.

'Hi, Shane,' she said, going for airy. Even to herself, it sounded forced but Shane didn't seem to notice as he inquired about her schedule for the day briefly before launching excitedly into a story about one of his football buddies.

Mercedes pretended not to notice the moment Sam's eyes stopped sparkling and hurt flashed in them instead. His straightened and lifted himself off the lockers. He hung his head for a second, and she hated seeing that crack in his armor, but then he looked back up, and his signature crooked smile was there again, albeit traced with a bit of sadness. He reached out and squeezed her arm and Mercedes looked on a bit helplessly as she watched him walk away.

She forced herself to look away from him, not to go after him down the hallway, and focus on her conversation with Shane. She'd just have to ignore her silly heart and the sinking feeling she'd felt when she'd watched the smile leave Sam's eyes. She'd have to ignore her throat constricting and the tears stinging her eyes. Shane was her boyfriend, not Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I hoped you liked it! There'll be more real soon!

This is a mult-chapter fic, and will most-likely be updated very quickly since I've already written quite a bit of it.

**Please leave me a review**, if you'd be so kind. I really want to know what you're thinking.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, or added me to any alerts for my first fic, **Room at the End of the World**. I was pretty overwhelmed by the response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the entire show would be told through Mercedes' point of view.**

**Please forgive any mistakes.**

As always, special thanks to Chani (keeponsmilingg)! :)

* * *

><p>When Glee Club rolled around that afternoon, Mercedes was exhausted with the tug of war her heart and head had been engaged in for the entire day. Clearly just ignoring everything wasn't going to be a viable plan of action.<p>

To make matters worse, her luck in avoiding Sam throughout the day came to an abrupt end when she walked into the choir room to find the only available seat was next to him.

She scowled at all of her friends. She just knew they'd somehow been involved in orchestrating this. They all avoided her gaze, apart from Santana, who smirked at her before returning her attention to filing her nails.

Sam flashed her _that_ smile again, and she briefly considered taking a chair down from one of the stacks in the room. She figured that was a bit much, however, and trudged herself over to the seat.

She sat down and gave Sam a warning look, pointing her finger at him, when he went to throw his arm around the back of her chair. He rolled his eyes and settled for scooting his seat even closer to hers. Mercedes side-eyed him hard, but he only smirked at her totally unashamed, inciting giggles from their friends. Mercedes shook her head and dropped it into her palm, turning her face away from Sam to hide her fondly exasperated smile.

She was actually grateful when Rachel made her way to the front of the room to make an announcement, even as she joined the rest of the club in groaning when Rachel started speaking. It would give Sam something else to focus on for a few minutes, at least, as Mr. Schuester had yet to arrive.

'New Directions,' Rachel began, while everyone stared at her blankly, with the exception of Finn, who nodded encouragingly, and Santana, who rolled her eyes and continued filing her nails. Mercedes braced herself for whatever Rachel was about to say.

'I just wanted to take this time to express how happy I am that we've all been able to overcome the issues that split us apart earlier this year. I'm excited that our New Directions family has been reunited. I believe we'll be at our absolute strongest at Regionals,' the smile on her face was blinding and she clapped her hands excitedly.

She hadn't said anything offensive yet so Mercedes and the rest of the club remained quiet, some of them even smiling politely as she continued, 'So, in the spirit of fostering our renewed camaraderie, I'd like to invite all of you to my home on Friday night for a bonding soirée,' Rachel said sweeping her right hand from left to right as she said the last word.

Mercedes looked around the room at everyone. Their faces displayed various levels of confusion and disinterest. Finn intervened before a collective groan could form again. 'What Rachel means is, it's been a while since we've all hung out. You guys should come over on Friday…and we can hang out. Together.' He flashed them all his confused gassy infant grin and nodded.

There was a general murmur of agreement which Santana interrupted, saying in a bored tone, never looking up from her nails, 'It's not going to be like that wine cooler night of fail you tried to throw last year, is it?'

Puck was very interested in this answer as he nodded at Santana and turned to regard Rachel.

'I do have the key to my dads' liquor cabinet and they will be out of town,' Rachel said a bit uncomfortably. 'I suppose we could, if Noah would still be able to replenish their supply before they get back.'

Puck shrugged his agreement, and it was settled. New Directions would be 'bonding' at Rachel's house that Friday. Mercedes caught Sam's gaze and smiled weakly.

New Directions and alcohol and emotional issues, _oh my_. It was going to be an interesting night to say the very least.

By the time Mercedes made it home that evening, the sanctuary of her room was beyond welcome. Sam was still out to kill her and had, of course, serenaded her with his guitar and a country song this afternoon.

He'd enlisted Finn, Puck, and Artie's help for this one. Puck backed up Sam on another acoustic guitar, Artie played the electric guitar, and Finn was on drums, as usual. Sam sang the lead and Puck and Artie backed him on vocals. Their rendition of While You Loved Me by Rascal Flatts still had goose bumps popping up on Mercedes' arms every time she thought of it.

Sam had never looked away from her as he sang. His stare was so intense, Mercedes had had to look everywhere but at him to hide the effect he had on her. She'd practically run out of the choir room when Mr. Schuester dismissed them.

She had plans with Shane tonight but she desperately wanted some quiet time before that happened. She just wanted to lie in her bed, and maybe take a nap. She wanted to stop thinking about Sam _and_ Shane for a good long while and just shut off her mind.

Tuning in to her softest playlist on her iPod, she got her wish for a couple of hours and fell into a rejuvenating sleep, but all too soon, her cell phone ringing was bringing her back. Shane's picture flashed on her screen again, and she picked up on 4th ring, her voice scratchy with sleep when she said hello.

'Hi, baby,' came Shane's chipper voice on the other end. Mercedes heard a lot of chatter and music in the background. She checked the time on the clock on her nightstand then rubbed her face as she sat up in bed. It was 6:45 in the evening. Her date with Shane was in about an hour.

She was looking forward to seeing him as his schedule had been pretty sporadic lately. They hadn't seen each other since the week before and had only exchanged a few calls and texts. They were always short and rushed as Shane had practices, meetings, visits, and whatever else.

She tried to be understanding because she didn't blame him, and really, she was happy for his success but, Mercedes felt like she was competing with a football scholarship for her boyfriend's attention.

It irked her and, truthfully, considering her situation with Sam, she trusted herself not to do something she might regret more when Shane was around. The last two weeks of Sam's fight for her affections had proven to be a serious test of her self-control.

'Where are you?' Mercedes questioned, finally getting her bearings now that she'd rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Shane hesitated a bit then let out a nervous chuckle and Mercedes prepared herself. She'd been here before. She was about to be ditched, she could feel it, and her face already reflected the storm she was about to unleash on Shane.

'Shane,' she started, her voice low and ominous, 'the next words out of your mouth better be, 'I'm just about to leave wherever I'm at and head over to see you' or I swear-'

Shane interrupted her threat with an, 'I'm sorry, baby.'

Mercedes rolled her eyes and exhaled, then tucked in her lips to form a tight line before closing her eyes and falling back onto her bed. She was quiet for a moment before she opened her eyes and asked, 'What is it this time?'

'Cooter invited me to a mixer with some of the guys I'm going to be playing with starting this summer. He thought it'd be a good idea to start getting to know them,' Shane answered.

'You remember we had plans tonight? I haven't seen you since last week,' Mercedes said.

'It was totally last minute. Cooter only mentioned it last night,' Shane told her.

'Well, if he told you last night, why the hell are you calling me right now, less than an hour before you were supposed to be here?' Mercedes asked, yelling. Her frustration with Shane was getting the best of her.

'It just slipped my mind, baby,' Shane defended. 'I've been busy this week.'

Mercedes scoffed. 'I'm an afterthought. Nice, Shane. Good to know,' she said nodding. This is definitely not how she'd pictured her night going.

'Would you stop blowing things out of proportion? You're not an afterthought. I'm sorry for having to cancel again, but I just had to do this tonight. It's just an investment in my future…our future, baby,' Shane said.

_Some future_, Mercedes thought bitterly. Sitting around at home, getting canceled on, while her boyfriend was off doing football things.

'Baby, are you still there?' Shane asked when Mercedes remained quiet. 'Mercedes?'

'I'm not happy about this, Shane. Investment in your future or not, you don't get to treat me like I come second to everything else going on in your life. You really should have called me _last_ night,' Mercedes answered. Her tone was still a bit angry.

'I already told you that you're overreacting,' Shane bristled. 'And it's not exactly like you're dying of loneliness over there without me anyway.'

'What did you just say to me?' Mercedes asked, completely caught off guard by the turn the conversation had just taken.

'I may not be around, but I hear things,' Shane replied, accusingly.

'_You hear things_? Boy!' Mercedes began, yelling. 'You better think _very_ carefully about what you're implying and the next words that come out of your mouth.'

'You know what? Never mind,' Shane responded, having the gall to sound exasperated with _her_. 'I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry I didn't call, but, there is nothing I can do about it now.'

Mercedes' only response was to roll her eyes and huff out a frustrated breath through her nose.

Shane was quiet for a moment longer before adding, 'Listen, there was something else I wanted to ask you.'

'I'm listening,' Mercedes said dryly. She was over this conversation.

'There's this gala for the new recruits on Saturday. Will you come? We could finally get to spend some real time together,' Shane said and Mercedes sighed.

'Yeah. Fine. I'll be there Saturday, Shane,' Mercedes said. She stayed on the line with him long enough for him to give her the details about the gala and then hung up, throwing an arm over her face.

She was definitely competing with football for her boyfriend's attention and football was totally winning at the moment. Then, there was what Shane had said about _knowing_ she wasn't lonely. What had he heard and from who?

Mercedes knew he'd been talking about Sam. Shane had been weary of him the second he heard that his girlfriend's blond, pretty, _abulous_, ex-boyfriend was back in town, even when she'd reassured him he had nothing to worry about.

Mercedes groaned at the teen drama her life had become then resolved to head into the living room to watch some television and take her mind off of it.

Her night was surprisingly good as she Skyped with Tina and Kurt while watching The Real Housewives of Atlanta. Focusing on their train wreck lives helped her keep her thoughts off of her own.

As she was heading up to bed that night, she received her nightly goodnight text from Sam and shook her head, trying in vain to ignore the warmth that filled her as she read his words.

**Sweet dreams, pretty girl. I can't wait to see you in the morning.**

Damn him and his charm. What was she going to do with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Review! Review! Please? I LOVE to hear what you all think!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and alerted already! You all give me life! I swear it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the entire show would be told through Mercedes' point of view.**

****Please forgive any mistakes.****

As always, special thanks to my twinnie for all of her help and encouragement.

* * *

><p>The next few days, things were tense and awkward between Mercedes and Shane, to say the very least. Mercedes was still upset at having been ditched last minute, once again, because Shane had decided he had more important things to do.<p>

Shane's flippancy regarding the entire situation wasn't helping matters. Their conversations, both in person and on the phone, were strained even as they tried to go on as if nothing was wrong. All of their problems, namely Sam, hung in the air between them and neither of them confronted any of it.

Even though Mercedes wanted to smack Shane silly for blowing her off and his accusation during their conversation, she'd started to feel more than a little guilty when she really thought about it. It was eating her up from the inside out.

Sam still hadn't let up on his fight for her heart, and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't been entertaining thoughts in her head about Sam that a girl with a boyfriend, who wasn't Sam, should not have.

Mercedes had gotten pretty good at lying to herself, these days, though. At every one of Sam's advances, she told herself that she and Shane had a set future. It was becoming a bit of a mantra. She would just be giving in to a fantasy that wouldn't last if she didn't use her head. She needed to be smart. Her future was with Shane. She'd moved on.

When she walked into school that Thursday morning, however, the mantra fell by the wayside, nearly forgotten, as she took in the scene before her. As usual, Sam was waiting by her locker, but instead of turning to wave at her and smiling like she'd hung the moon, he was talking to a random group of Cheerios.

Her lip curled a little in disgust as she watched the girls laugh exaggeratedly at something he said. Her eyes narrowed when one of them swatted her hand onto his arm and let it linger there on his bicep as she made eyes at him.

Sam maneuvered away from the girl as nicely as he could but Mercedes had already seen enough. She stalked toward the group, rudely saying, 'Move,' without any other greeting, before pushing passed them and dialing the combination to her locker.

'Uh, good morning to you too, sunshine,' Sam said in a confused tone. Mercedes heard those stupid girls laugh behind her and shot them a nasty glare over her shoulder.

She felt satisfied when that shut them up immediately, and they excused themselves quickly before scurrying down the hall.

She returned her attention to her locker but could feel Sam's piercing stare boring a hole into the side of her head.

'New friends?' she asked him while flipping through a textbook, her tone deceptively light.

'Something like that..." Sam said. His tone was careful and his eyes still studied her.

'Hm,' was all she offered in reply raising her eyebrows and tucking in her lips to form a straight line as she continued flipping through the book.

'You're clearly upset about something. Did something happen with Shane?' He sounded so hopeful, but she was still upset and didn't react to it.

'No, we're perfect.' He shot her a look as if she'd just said there would never be another Avatar, and she didn't want to think about why that comforted her.

'Are you alright this morning?' Sam asked tentatively, after he'd recovered. He was still staring at her face as if he was trying to read her thoughts on them. Mercedes fidgeted under the scrutiny.

He placed a hand on her shoulder to give her a comforting squeeze, and she shook it off, still angry, and way too uncomfortable about the reasons why, to have him touching her.

She had no claims to him, she was well aware of this, but seeing those girls hanging around him had twisted up her insides like she'd never felt before. Between the guilt she was carrying around and this sudden, unreasonable anger, Mercedes wished she'd cut out on the entire day of school altogether.

'Don't,' she warned him when she felt his hand on her. Her tone was edgy enough to have Sam retracting his hand immediately, and the look of confusion on his face grew.

She regretted the next words out of her mouth even as she was saying them. 'Wouldn't want one of your girlfriends to see, now would you?' As soon as the sentence was out there, she couldn't take it back and she flinched, sticking her head into her locker. She started to pull out books and put them into her bag, trying to appear nonchalant.

She risked a quick glance at Sam, though, and took in his absolutely clueless look. 'What are you-'

It dawned on him mid question and Mercedes looked away as she saw his eyes widen in realization, then surprise, and then a smirk settled on his face.

'You're jealous? Of those girls?' He asked it as if it were the most ludicrous thought in the world. 'I don't even know their names, Mercedes.'

Mercedes scoffed. 'I am not! I was simply trying to get to my locker and you and your gaggle of bimbos were in my way. That's all.'

'Oh. I was clearly wrong,' Sam said sarcastically. 'You don't sound jealous at all.'

'Whatever, Sam. It's not my business. I don't even care,' Mercedes said angrily as Sam chuckled. She was embarrassed. She was still upset over the gaggle of bimbos, irrational as it was, and she was doubly upset she'd forgotten her mantra and given herself away.

She'd moved on, dammit! Who cares if some group of floosies wanted to run their hands all over Sam? She ignored the resentful feeling in her chest with a roll of her eyes.

'The question is why, though?' Sam's suddenly soft and serious tone took her off guard and she turned to look him square in the face. He stepped closer to her, invading her personal space, as he was fond of doing.

'Why what?' she asked, and he was giving her _those_eyes but she couldn't bring herself to look away or even move. She was glued to her spot, completely affected by him.

'Why are you jealous?' He asked her the question seriously and Mercedes had no answer for him. She had no right to be jealous and she knew it. She tried to look away from him then but he stopped her with a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

'Those girls can talk to me and smile at me but it doesn't change how I feel,' Sam said. Mercedes looked at him, eyes wide, heart pounding, and Sam continued. 'My heart already belongs to you and I'm not looking for anyone else. I've told you about 50 different ways. You're the only one holding back here.'

Mercedes started to shake her head but Sam wasn't finished, 'I know you feel the same way even if you're being too stubborn to admit it. I can see it even if you won't say it. I had a whole summer to practice looking fine when my heart was broken. I know what it looks like.'

At that, Mercedes had to look away. She couldn't take the sincerity in his words and in his eyes as he spoke them, and she knew he'd be able to see all of the things she couldn't say.

Sam still wasn't through, however, and stepped even closer to her, forcing her to look at him one more time with a finger to her chin.

'I will gladly spend all of my time making sure you and the whole world, that includes any and all gaggles of bimbos, understand I've only got eyes for one lady. All you have to do is let me. You have nothing to be jealous about.'

_Fuck_. That was Mercedes' only thought as she stared into his eyes. Her heart felt like it might pound right out of her chest. She wondered if Sam could hear it. The look in his eyes was so intense it overwhelmed her.

She watched his gaze drop from her eyes to her lips and gasped softly as he licked his lips. She'd been in this position before many times over the course of the summer. She knew what was about to happen, and she knew that she should put some distance between them, but she couldn't move.

The part of her that produced her mantra was screaming warnings at her, but the part of her that was simply tired of fighting was screaming_ please, God, yes!_ Sam was definitely leaning his face closer to hers, and Mercedes had definitely lost _all_power to control herself.

When Shane materialized beside her, she'd never been so grateful and _utterly devastated_ simultaneously in all her life. He startled Sam and Mercedes from their intimate stance and slung a possessive arm over her shoulder, engulfing her and pulling her into his side while he stared Sam down.

Sam wasn't going to shy away, though and stared back just as intensely. His anger over being interrupted, then having to watch Shane paw all over his girl, was clearly written on his face.

'What's going on here?' Shane asked, never looking away from Sam.

'N-nothing,' Mercedes stammered finally tearing her eyes away from Sam, but even in Shane's arms where she stood now; she couldn't stop thinking of how close she and Sam had been, and she couldn't help missing that intimacy. 'I was just about to head to class.'

The emotions coursing through Mercedes were pulling her every which way and she sagged against Shane at the exertion. Shane apparently took it as a good sign and smirked at Sam, tightening his hold on his girlfriend.

Mercedes watched Sam purse his lips, but his eyes had moved from staring Shane down to her. She looked away from him guiltily as she took in the wounded look on his face.

'I'll walk you to class,' Shane said, finally looking at her. She offered him a weak smile and slightly patted his back before pulling out of the near headlock he had her in. She let him hold her hand as she walked away from her locker with him and headed down the hall.

As Shane launched into a story about some football game, Mercedes glanced back at Sam, still standing at her locker. He was staring at her, but she couldn't place his expression now. He looked hurt, sad, angry, and pleading all at once and she couldn't handle the intensity of it all.

Mercedes looked away from Sam, turning back around. Her thoughts drowned out Shane talking next to her as they continued down the hallway. Her mantra was already on repeat and she tried not to worry about the fact that Sam's words kept interrupting despite her best efforts to forget them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oh, Mercedes. :s

I hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, leave me a review! They make my life! :)

Thanks to everyone who has read this fic, reviewed it, and added me to any alerts. I truly appreciate everyone of y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the entire show would be told through Mercedes' point of view.**

****Please forgive any mistakes.****

Twinnie, thank you, always. :)

* * *

><p>After that morning's near kiss incident, Mercedes knew she had to deal with Sam. Shane hadn't been completely fooled and, as soon as they rounded the corner in the hallway out of Sam's range of sight, he started in on the questions. She could only offer him weak reassurances, however, as she was entirely sure what would have happened if Shane hadn't walked up at that moment. Shane had let it go for the moment, but she could tell he was still suspicious.<p>

His kiss and hug goodbye had been possessively aggressive and Mercedes had had to concentrate on melting into him rather than pushing him off. The guilt was eating at her more than ever. She knew she had to find a way to deal with all of the feelings Sam was stirring.

By the time she left her last class to head to Glee, she'd decided that the best way to deal with what she felt for Sam was to avoid interaction with him altogether. Problem solved. She wouldn't sit next to him, talk to him, or even look at him. It'd be out of sight, out of mind, just like in the summer, except for those two… or four weeks she'd spent bawling over him when he moved.

She chose to ignore the voice that said she'd never really succeeded in getting him off her mind, just pushed him to the side in an attempt to stop feeling so empty.

She knew she couldn't keep up with this plan forever but figured it would buy her a little space and time until she could figure out something more permanent.

Mercedes arrived to Glee club early, having rushed out of her last class and making a beeline to the choir room. Her meddling friends wouldn't get her today. She had a plan to put into action. When she walked in, only Finn and Puck were in the room as they had the period before this one free. Mercedes triumphantly placed herself in the seat between them in the front row, saying, 'Hey guys.'

Finn smiled and said, "Hey 'Cedes," while Puck, inappropriate as ever, responded with a smirk and a, "Hey, Sexy Mama," before unabashedly raking his eyes over the snug fitting top she wore.

She playfully shoved Puck's face away, saying, "My eyes are up here, you perv."

"Oh, I know, but _my eyes_ are fine with their current view," Puck responded, waggling his eyebrows at her. She shoved him away again, harder this time, before crossing her arms over her chest.

She heard Finn chuckle beside her and closed her eyes, a tiny smile gracing her lips, as she shook her head. Why did she think sitting next to these two was a good idea again?

As if on cue, Sam walked in to the choir room and stopped short. She was already breaking her own rule book as she watched his reaction to her current seating arrangement. He was clearly put out if his pout was any indication.

Puck chose that moment to lean over and kiss her cheek. "You can relax," he said to her, pulling at her crossed arms. "I won't apologize for appreciating your assets, especially when they are so finely displayed, but I promise to behave." Mercedes swatted his hands away.

She saw Sam's jaw tighten as he stalked to the second row and sat directly behind her, glaring at Puck as he passed. Puck only shrugged, not looking at all sorry, and started a conversation with Finn about a video game.

Mercedes could practically feel Sam staring holes into the back of her head but her plan was in effect. She wasn't going to turn around and acknowledge him, or his puppy dog eyes, or his perfect pouty lips - or the fact that'd she'd almost kissed them this morning.

She gripped the sides of her chair as her mind replayed the scene from this morning, feeling her cheeks burn as she flushed. She'd been replaying it _all day_, in fact. She quickly tamped it down again with her mantra, however. She couldn't allow herself to get lost in that daydream.

For the rest of the meeting, Mercedes dredged up the most unaffected manner she could muster and directed it at Sam. She didn't so much as glance at him, keeping her head down as he performed and interacting with everyone but him when she sang.

There were no cute smiles exchanged or flirty moments. There was nothing that could be misconstrued as 'encouragement', as Shane had accused when he confronted her earlier. That morning, she hadn't been careful and she'd nearly gotten caught up again. It wouldn't happen again. She'd keep her distance and her self-control along with it.

After the meeting, Mercedes quickly shouted that she'd see everyone tomorrow before jetting quickly out the door.

"'Cede, wait up!" As soon as she heard Sam's voice, she took off at a sprint for her car as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"Mercedes, what the hell? What are you doing? Come on!" She didn't look back to see if he continued to chase her as she finally made it to the front doors of the building and practically flew down the steps. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to her car without him catching up to her, and peeled out of the parking lot.

She heard her cell phone ring, Sam's name flashing onto the screen, but ignored it. Soon, a text came through the phone. She looked over into the passenger seat where she'd flung it with the rest of her things in her haste to leave school. Texting she could do. She could read it and no one would be around to see or hear her reaction. She waited until she pulled up to a red light and pulled her phone over.

**So, you're ignoring me now? Is that it?**

She ignored _that_, tossed her phone back onto the chair, and continued towards home. When she didn't get another one all the way home, she breathed a sigh of relief, but her phone beeped again as soon as she walked through the door, another phone call. She let it go to voicemail again as she headed up the stairs of her thankfully empty house and face planted onto her bed.

Her voicemail alert chimed and Mercedes stared at the little icon for a few seconds before extending a shaking finger to play it. She heard nothing at first and thought he'd just taken a few extra seconds to hang up, but then his voice came through and she wished she hadn't listened because it broke her heart.

His tone was serious and unbelievably sad as he said, "Seriously? You ran away? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's what you've been doing since I came back. This morning was the most honest moment we've had, but you're literally running away from it now."

Mercedes' heart constricted listening to his words. She'd been concerned with appeasing Shane's hurt feelings and suspicions and now she could literally hear the hurt in Sam's voice. She closed her eyes, fighting off tears at the guilt she felt over that. It seemed no matter what move she made, she'd end up letting someone down, and she literally felt like she couldn't breathe properly from the pressure of it all.

"You wouldn't even look at me in Glee today. It really hurt. I know you bottle things up sometimes but, I never figured you'd actually run away from facing how you feel. So, what're you gonna do? Just never speak to me again, pretend I'm not there?" His tone was a mix of frustration and sadness as he spoke, and then she heard him sigh.

"It's actually killing me to even think this, let alone say it but, I'll give you space, if you need it -to think or whatever. Just please don't shut me out like I'm not there, okay?"

There were another few seconds of silence and then the message cut off. Mercedes played it again, and then just lay quiet on her bed staring at the phone. She tried to get her breathing under control but it felt like she had a cinder block on her back making it impossible to take in a suitable amount of air.

She'd told Sam she wanted him to stop, and now he was giving her exactly that. Instead of the relief she expected to feel however, she only felt empty, like she was losing him all over again.

The feeling only grew as she went to bed that night without a goodnight text from Sam, and worsened when she walked into school to find her locker void of any trace of the blond that had become a fixture there -starting most every day for the last three weeks with a smile and wave for her.

She tried not to let it bother her, quickly grabbing her things. She was completely lost in her thoughts, tuning out the rest of the hallway chatter and din. When she closed her locker door, and turned to head to class, she walked straight into someone's chest and yelped in surprise.

He stood there regarding her with a questioning look in his eyes and she went from surprise to indignant in 3 seconds flat. "Why would you startle me like that, Shane?" she asked angrily.

"I wasn't trying to. I must have called your name like five times and you didn't answer; just stood there with a far off look on your face," Shane said as he watched her warily. "_Good morning,_by the way," he added pointedly. "What's the matter?"

Mercedes stared at her boyfriend. _What __**was**__ the matter_, she thought. She'd wanted Sam to leave her alone and he had...and now it was making her question what she really wanted. She couldn't just tell Shane that, though –especially not after she'd spent so much time reassuring him he had nothing to worry about.

With the guilt already seeping in, she finally sighed and said, "Nothing. I just didn't sleep very well last night. Guess I'm zoning out." It wasn't a lie –she really hadn't slept well, but it wasn't the whole truth, either. She couldn't very well just tell him the reason why, though.

Shane's continued to study her face cautiously, but again, he let it go. He grabbed her hand in a firm grip, pulling her close to him, and walked her to her first class. Neither of them spoke much during the short trip –both absorbed in their own thoughts. Mercedes gave Shane a quick side hug before disappearing through her classroom door. She missed his wounded frown at the fact that she'd forgotten to kiss him goodbye.

That afternoon, Mercedes tentatively walked into Glee club. She locked eyes with Sam for the briefest of moments before looking away again. Passing up the open seat next to him, she opted for one in the back near Tina.

Even in that tiny moment she could see the hurt in his eyes. She could see it in the way he sat –slouched over and head down, looking positively _miserable_. She felt responsible, and that _killed_her, but she couldn't make it better in the way that he wanted, even if part of her wanted to.

This situation had made her life nothing but stressful. She was more confused than ever, questioning everything and constantly afraid of hurting someone. It seemed as if, no matter what she did, someone would be hurt.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head as Mr. Schuester walked in, starting the meeting. Her heart wasn't in it today, but she'd push through like she always did. She felt Tina's hand close in on her own, giving her a small, consoling squeeze. She mustered up a small smile for Tina in thanks and prayed for the strength to make it through the rest of the day.

On her way home to prepare for Rachel's party, Shane called, sounding excessively syrupy –wanting to spend time with her. He'd probably called her 'baby' or 'sweetie' more times in that conversation alone, than he had in their entire relationship. Mercedes noticed, but didn't let on.

She reminded him about the New Directions party and wondered why he sounded so put out when she'd told him about it the same day Rachel had brought it up. He wrapped up their conversation in haste after that, and Mercedes just groaned. _Why was everything just such a damn mess?_

She'd have to think about it later, however. She had a party to get ready for.

As Mercedes headed to Rachel's later that night with Mike and Tina, she was only certain of one thing. She was going to have some fun. She wouldn't think about Sam or Shane or her future or her past or anything at all. She needed a break from it all. Tonight she was just Mercedes, no drama allowed.

It started out well. She had a few drinks, and the giggle fits had started with Tina, so she'd had a couple more. She found herself on the dance floor, throwing out her best moves, as Blaine, Finn, and Rachel drunkenly belted out some Katy Perry song on the stage. All the Glee girls, Puck, Mike, Rory, and Kurt danced together, aimlessly moving around each other. It was a chaotic mess of limbs, hair, and uncoordinated movement –with the occasional outburst of random laughter from the girls, rowdy inappropriate commentary from Artie, or ugly emotional sobbing from Santana.

Mercedes caught Sam's wistful gaze a few times as she danced. He was definitely watching her from the spot he'd rooted himself to on the couch for the night, but she didn't allow herself to linger. Thinking about him would force her to think about things that would only ruin her mood and she was feeling good.

That is, until Artie had loudly called for a game of spin the bottle and she currently found her bottle pointed at Sam.

As drunk and rowdy as this group of teenagers had been in the moments prior, every one of them knew the gravity of this development. They could only watch with keen interest as the scene unfolded before them.

The panic Mercedes felt was like a douse of cold water and she looked at Sam in his spot across from her with wide, anxious eyes. The universe was trolling her. It had to be. Of the twelve other people in the room besides her and Sam, the bottle just had to land on him? She would have even preferred Puck's inappropriate ass to this.

The wistful look Sam had been directing at her the entire night was suddenly intense and smoldering, and Mercedes wondered if everyone else could feel how warm it'd gotten in the room. Her heart rate spiked and she took in a few quivering breaths as he slowly began to crawl his way to her, never taking his eyes off of her. He reached her, pulled her up so they were both kneeling, and then he was in her personal space, ready to touch his lips to hers.

Mercedes' alcohol addled brain short-circuited. She'd forgotten how to move or speak. Sam started to lean in and she didn't budge. Sober, she would have known all the reasons this was a bad idea. Even still she found it tough to resist him when he was this close to her. With the alcohol to disable all those filters, and his face just inches away from her own, she was going to let him kiss her.

Sam brought up a hand to cup her cheek and tentatively pressed his lips to hers for a couple of seconds in a chaste kiss and she gasped, pulling away from him. All the feelings she'd been repressing threatened to come spilling out of her and it had her taking in shaky breaths. Her lips still tingled from their brief contact and she bit her bottom lip looking into his eyes. His face was still impossibly close to hers and she could see a full spectrum of emotions flashing across it but, hope and adoration were the prominent ones. He offered her a tiny crooked smile as his eyes darted back and forth over her face.

It literally melted her heart, and before she could tell herself she was completely wrong for it, she grabbed his face with both hands, bringing him closer and kissing the shit out of him. Their lips moved frantically against each other, their need overtaking them. Her right hand moved from his face to his hair and he relished the familiar feeling of her running her hands through it.

She felt Sam's tongue swipe against her bottom lip and moaned as she opened her mouth to him, granting him the access he sought. He wasted no time sliding his tongue against hers and driving her crazy. She pressed herself closer to him and felt him respond, tightening his arms around her. It felt so good, she whimpered and heard him answer with a moan as he wove his hands into her hair and kissed her harder. _God, yes_, she thought. This is what she'd been missing. Shane had never made her feel like this.

The second his name flashed through her thoughts she was pulling back from Sam, panting. Shane, her boyfriend. She stared at Sam –his messy hair her hands had just disheveled, and his lips she'd just kissed and sucked till they were red and swollen and her heart sunk. It may have been a game of spin the bottle but the guilt was already beginning to settle in.

Shane had picked up the pieces when Sam was gone with no hope of coming back. He'd been there for her, supported her, and now she'd stomped all over that by kissing the boy who'd broken her heart.

She felt even worse when she thought about how good it felt to have Sam kiss her again. Her kisses with Shane were nice but he'd never practically lit her on fire the way she felt with Sam. This kiss had just brought back every touch, every kiss, every repressed memory she'd had in her perfect month with Sam. She knew she had no hope of bottling them back in again.

Sam had sat back on his legs now, watching her carefully. She didn't know what to tell him. She could see the lusty haze clear from his eyes, then the hope left, too, and he shook his head huffing out a sad laugh before putting his head down.

As she looked around the room at all her friends' questioning eyes, the need for air became overwhelming. She was backing away from the circle and nobody said anything, but Sam's head snapped up as she stood up and stumbled to the stairs. He was up in a flash, a storm of frustration building in his eyes.

Mercedes took in his fiery expression and the way he was stalking across the room after her and bolted. She could sense the impending exchange and she had to get the hell out of there. She wasn't ready to face him; she wasn't ready for the conversation she _knew_ had been a long time coming. She raced up the stairs as fast as she could, barely hearing Sam's frustrated growl as he sped after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Aaah! Okay, I'm really super nervous to hear what you all will think! But **PLEASE REVIEW!** I absolutely enjoy reading every single one! :)

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, whatever...it's all so greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the entire show would be told through Mercedes' point of view.**

****Please forgive any mistakes.****

Special thanks to**** keeponsmilingg.**** I'd probably never publish a word without her encouragement. And thanks to all of you who keep reading and reviewing. Your comments inspire me to keep going.

That being said, I'm _really_ nervous what y'all are going to think, but here it goes.

* * *

><p>She'd barely made it to the Berry's front porch before Sam caught up with her, grabbing her firmly by the hand and turning her to face him. Mercedes shut her eyes to stave off the impending tears, scrunching up her face as if in pain. <em>Damn her shorter legs and the alcohol she'd consumed<em>, she thought –even though she felt far less drunk now than she had before the kiss. That had _definitely_ been a sobering experience for them both.

She tried to pull her hand away from his, but Sam only tightened his grip and pulled her closer. He spun them around, trapping her between him and the wall. "No," he rumbled. "You're not going to run away from me this time. Every time we get anywhere close to something honest, we get interrupted or you're running away. It's time to stop."

Mercedes let out a strangled sound of frustration as she tried to fight him off, pushing at his chest, "I can't do this with you right now, Sam. You have to let me go." She cursed how weak her voice sounded and the tears that started to spill over her eyes, swiping at them angrily with her hand.

She refused to look at Sam, turning her head to stare at the street to her right. Her breath came out in pants, making her chest heave against him. He was pressed so intolerably close to her in this position. It took a valiant effort not to react to how good he smelled, his warm breath on her face, and the low, yet authoritative, quality in his voice.

"You should go back downstairs," Mercedes breathed out.

"Why? So I can leave you up here to convince yourself that kiss meant nothing?" Sam asked sadly.

Mercedes latched on to that, ignoring the hurt she could hear in his tone, "It _didn't_ mean anything. It was Spin the Bottle. That's what you're supposed to do. You kiss the person your bottle lands on. I was simply following the rules."

The tone she was going for was 'unaffected', but it landed somewhere around 'bullshit'. She didn't believe herself as she said it, and Sam's answering eye roll suggested he wasn't buying it either.

"Thank you, but I didn't ask you for a clarification on the rules of Spin the Bottle. I'm aware how you play. Stop deflecting, Mercedes," Sam said. Mercedes rolled her eyes, still looking away from Sam's piercing stare, as two more tears spilled over.

"I'm not—," she began, and Sam cut her off.

"Would you stop, already? Just stop," he said. His voice was still low and his irritation was clearly evident. Mercedes said nothing, but she took in a few shaky breaths, hands coming up to angrily swipe away two more tears as they streaked down her face.

"Seriously? You expect me to believe that?" Sam asked. "If it's as simple as that, then why did you run out here? Why are you crying?" Mercedes still stubbornly averted her gaze – and apparently Sam had had enough of _that_ – because he moved one of his hands off of her waist and used it to cup her chin, making her turn her eyes to him.

She bit her bottom lip, literally shaking as her eyes roamed his face. The tears spilled out faster now.

"Try again," Sam said in a near whisper. "How about the truth this time?" He narrowed his eyes at her, and she brought her hands up to swipe at the treacherous tears on her face again.

Sam stopped her angry motion, moving her hands away, and using his thumb to gently brush a few of the silent tears spilling from her eyes.

Mercedes shook her head, trying to formulate a plan of escape so she could cry in peace. She tried to push him away again, but to no avail. She was well and truly trapped and Sam wanted answers. _Shit._

"Why can't you just be honest with me?" Sam's voice was low and pleading when he asked, and it broke Mercedes' heart.

She was hurting this boy as much as she was hurting herself with her inability to figure out her emotions. Her heart ached standing there, so close to him, watching him practically beg for an honest conversation.

She hadn't been completely honest with anyone in a really long time. She didn't know how to tell him things she hadn't even begun telling herself. Everything seemed like a jumbled mess and Mercedes didn't have a clue where to start digging for answers.

_When had everything gotten so complicated?_ One minute she was mapping out her future with Shane, completely believing they could be happy together, and then the next everything seemed out of focus. Things that had been easy and natural suddenly required a lot of effort. It was exhausting and she was legitimately running out of energy.

She took a shaky breath as two more tears slipped from her eyes, finally saying, "It shouldn't have happened, Sam. I have a boyfriend and I just cheated on him. I feel terrible."

She and Shane had their own slew of problems lately, but he didn't deserve what she'd just done. The guilt she'd been walking around with for weeks burned even heavier on her chest and it brought even more tears to her eyes. These she didn't wipe away –just brought her hands up to cover her face as she sobbed quietly into them.

"But it did happen and you can't tell me it meant nothing to you," Sam replied. "I know you felt just as strongly as I did."

Mercedes' hands flew from her face, and her expression was angry as she responded. "It doesn't matter. You can't just waltz back in to town, after being gone for months, and expect everything to just go back to the way it was," she told him.

Sam rolled his eyes in disappointment with her, and shook his head before saying, "Mercedes, if that first time, or any time after, when you told me that you'd moved on, I could see that you were completely happy, we wouldn't even be standing here. It would have hurt, but, if I _believed_ you loved Shane and that was it, I'd leave you alone."

She couldn't bring herself to look at him and only pursed her lips as more tears rolled down her face unheeded. What was the point of trying to stop them anymore?

"For the last three weeks, what you've said to me and what you _show_ me tell two different stories," Sam added. "And, the way you kissed me downstairs. I'm sorry, but that just doesn't scream 'it's over' to me. I know you know that, too."

The answer to that was plain to see all over Mercedes' face. She did know it but she was still too stubborn to say it out loud.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Sam asked softly. He forced her to look up at him again, lifting her chin with his thumb, while his fingers cupped her face. "We kissed, 'Cede. It felt fucking good! We were right back in the summer, but you won't get out of your head and stop over thinking everything," Sam said.

"The summer is over, Sam! It's the past! Maybe, for a moment, we got caught up, but that is all it was. I was confused, okay? It was a mistake," Mercedes said, closing her eyes. She couldn't look at him and they both knew why.

"You're not confused. Anyone with eyes in that room downstairs could see you feel the same way about me as I do about you. You're scared," Sam said. "You're scared and you're letting your fear mess with your head."

His matter-of-fact tone in accusing her annoyed her and she was answering him honestly before she could think about it.

"So, what? I have reason to be scared! I cried over you…_for a month! _I didn't even recognize myself," she told him, a little hysterical now as the truth finally came spilling out. "Then, _finally_, when I start to get everything back on track, you randomly decide to move back to town! I'm just supposed to shelve every plan I made and go running back to you?"

"You really think I packed up all my stuff, left my family behind, and moved back here on a whim, Mercedes?" Sam asked the question as if the notion was ludicrous and Mercedes narrowed her eyes.

Was she wrong? That's precisely what he'd done; packing his bags and following Finn and Rachel back to Ohio to win a show choir competition.

"Well, yeah. That's exactly what you did," Mercedes told him. "So, what's to say you won't just randomly decide to pick up again and-"

Sam interrupted her with, "I moved back here for you." He said it and everything went completely silent between them for a few moments. Mercedes' eyes widened and she was genuinely at a loss for words.

She didn't know what she'd been expecting him to say over the course of this conversation, but that hadn't crossed her mind at all. Her eyes stared into his in disbelief and she stammered, "W-what?"

"This summer, well the beginning anyway, was probably the best one I've ever had," Sam started. "And that's just weird, considering there was a whole lot that should have probably brought me down then. But, every day we got to spend together, I could finally just forget all the _shit_ that was everything else in my life and I was happy. I didn't really need anything else."

Mercedes barely breathed as she listened to him speak. Her hands clenched at her side in an effort to keep them from clutching at him.

"I was miserable every day I was in Kentucky. I missed you so much and I never thought I'd get the chance to see you again, or be with you. I didn't even let myself dream about it because, if I did, I might never get out of bed. Then Finn and Rachel showed up with this crazy plan. I think they could have told they wanted me to move back and start fighting enemy space aliens and I would have gone. The only thing I really thought about was that I'd get to be with you again, and that was enough. I would have done anything. I still would."

Mercedes could only gape as she regarded him and tried to keep her breathing under control. Sam never looked away from her eyes as he spoke. His stare was _intense_ and the words came spilling out of him so effortlessly, she knew they were sincere.

This is why she'd avoided this conversation with Sam. He'd spent a month looking at her and talking to her like it was just the beginning of a certain forever and Mercedes had gone in blindly, letting herself fall hard. Then he'd been gone and it seemed she'd spend that forever crying over what could have been.

Now, just when she felt she'd be alright without it, he was back, promising her that forever once more. As tempting as it was, the possibility of jumping back into it with Sam only to have to let it go again, terrified her to the core.

"Sam-," she began, shaking her head, but he cut her off.

"That day, when I was leaving, and I had to say goodbye to you, I felt like that was it. I'd finally lost everything that meant anything to me, and I was so fucking _angry_," Sam said, his voice thick with emotion, and Mercedes lost her battle with her tears once again as she thought back to that day.

"I honestly never thought we'd even see each other again," Sam continued. "We were a total mess when we said goodbye, crying and whatnot, and I thought it'd make us even more miserable trying to keep in touch. That's why I thought we should just make a clean break. I _never_ wanted to leave you, Mercedes. You know that."

"But, I wanted to stay together, then. I told you-," Again, Sam cut Mercedes off.

"I was an 18 year old homeless boy, heading four hours away from the most perfect girl on earth. What chance did I have to keep you?" Sam asked, his eyes were red from the tears he held back, and he used his thumbs to wipe Mercedes tears again. "I had nothing to offer you. I didn't want to hold you back," Sam admitted.

Without thinking, Mercedes wrapped her arms around him in a firm hug. She rose up so her chin rested on his shoulders and Sam willingly bent to accommodate her. She sighed at the familiarity of his arms around her and more tears slipped from her eyes. She heard him sniffle and patted the hair at the nape of his neck, turning to give him a kiss on the cheek. She felt his face heat up at the contact.

"Sammy," she said when she pulled away from him moments later, and he blushed even harder as his nickname rolled off her tongue, hope filling his eyes. "You're an idiot." His eyes widened and he started to duck his head in dejection, but she stopped him.

"You could have never held me back," she began. "I took more chances in those four weeks than I ever had before because of you. Nothing could have stopped me. You were the first person besides my family who believed in me, no matter what. You made me feel beautiful, like I could do anything, and that's always going to be worth a million times more than whatever bauble you could offer me. I've probably got too many anyway."

Sam smiled his crooked smile and told her, "You _are_ beautiful and you _can_ do anything. I wasn't just saying it to say it. It's the truth and you deserve to hear it every day."

Mercedes ducked her head and shook it, hiding a smile. This boy and his charm were really going to be the death of her. She sighed.

"You had every chance of keeping me, Sam," she said and looked back up at him so he'd know she was sincere. "I didn't want to let you go, either."

Sam stared at her and Mercedes didn't shy away from it, "What about now?" Sam asked hopefully and hesitation crept back into Mercedes' expression.

Sam threw his eyes skyward then dropped his head onto Mercedes' shoulder in frustration. Moments later he pushed back up and the look in his eyes was earnest as he said, "When I left, I didn't think I had a choice, neither of us did. If I could do it over, 'Cede, I would have fought harder then and we would have made it work, but we wouldn't have ended. We have a second chance to get it right this time. Don't push me away because you're afraid," Sam said and Mercedes stared at him thoughtfully.

He was silent for a moment just staring back at her. Then Mercedes saw the look in his eyes shift, getting more intense than she'd ever seen before, and he added, "I love you. I promise you I'm not going anywhere." Mercedes gasped, but before she could say anything, Sam had kissed her forehead and headed back inside. He'd just told her he loved her for the first time like a sneak attack then walked away leaving her to let it marinate. He knew just what he was doing. He _really was_ trying to kill her.

Mercedes sat on the front steps of the porch, head in her hands, not yet ready to head back inside herself. She just thought back on their conversation and tried to piece together what had just happened. Sam Evans was in love with her. He'd never wanted to leave her. He'd come back for her, he'd fought for her, _he loved her_, and he wasn't going anywhere.

_Well, fuck._ This changed things. If the way her heart soared when he'd made his declaration was any indication, she was pretty sure she loved him, too. In fact, she knew it. That's why it'd been so difficult to accept that he was gone. That's why things suddenly felt forced with Shane…well, partly, anyway.

That's why it was so hard to just put her heart back on the line. She loved him, and if it somehow all fell apart again, she dreaded the thought of the state she'd end up in.

Her feelings and thoughts were still an absolute mess. So much for a fun, stress-free night.

She had no idea what she was even doing anymore. She'd have to talk to Shane. She'd have to tell him and she wasn't looking forward to that conversation in the least.

Mercedes tensed as the sound of footsteps neared the door and then made their way onto the porch. But it wasn't Sam's voice that called out her name. It was Tina's. "Are you alright?" Tina asked placing a comforting hand on Mercedes' back.

Mercedes turned to look at her friend and scoffed. "I'm not sure I'll ever be alright again. I'm just screwing everything up. I'm a hot damn mess."

Tina sat on the front steps and beckoned Mercedes over. Mercedes scooted closer to her and took comfort in the arm Tina extended over her shoulder and soothing way Tina rubbed her arm.

"You want to talk about it? I'm no Dr. Phil but, Mike and I took some teen counseling courses this summer at Asian Camp. Maybe I could help."

When Mercedes didn't answer, Tina placed her chin on Mercedes' shoulder and gave her a squeeze with the arm already extended around her friend. Mercedes sighed.

"Sam told me he loves me," Mercedes said dejectedly and Tina smiled.

"That's usually a good thing," Tina said.

"He wasn't ever supposed to come back," Mercedes finally said, tears stinging her eyes again, and _God_ _was she tired of crying_. "He left and I felt so alone. I cried everyday for weeks. Me! Ms. Mercedes 'I don't need a man' Jones, locked away in her room pining over a boy." Tina gave a small amused smile as Mercedes spoke.

"My mom finally got tired of it, told me she didn't raise any Bella Swans," Mercedes said making Tina giggle. "She dragged me to a friend's barbeque where I was dead set on being absolutely miserable and there was Shane, calling me beautiful and determined to make me smile. He was sweet and I was kind of tired of moping, too. So, when he asked me out, I said yes. I knew I wasn't over Sam, but I accepted it. If he was never going to come back, why shouldn't I try again with someone else?" Tina nodded understandingly but said nothing.

"He was good to me and he was there when Sam wasn't. That has to count for something, right?" Mercedes asked.

"I get that you're grateful to Shane, Mercedes, but everyone in that room downstairs could see how much you love Sam and he loves you just as strongly. You're saying that Shane is good to you, and he's sweet, but none of that is, 'I love him'," Tina said.

Mercedes hung her head, knowing Tina was absolutely right. "But, as fun as it's been to get all Parent Trap and meddle with you and Sam, I know you care about Shane and this has all probably been tearing you and your big 'ol heart apart," Tina said and Mercedes offered her a watery smile.

"It really has. I just kind of want things to go back to how they were," Mercedes said tearfully.

"How they were with Sam or how they were with Shane?" Tina asked and Mercedes looked over at her friend with wide, sad eyes and just shrugged.

"I don't want to overstep, but I will say this, being with Shane out of some sense of obligation just isn't fair to either of you. You both deserve to be with someone who loves you with absolutely everything they have. If you don't feel that for Shane, then maybe it's time to reevaluate things now before it's ten years later and you have a couple of kids, and you find yourself asking 'what if?'" Tina said and Mercedes' face crumbled as she started crying in earnest, sobs wracking through her body.

"Things are already falling apart with Shane," Mercedes admitted. "What if I don't try to fix it? What if I break things off with him and things don't work out with Sam?" Mercedes asked through her sobs.

"Then you, _fierce diva_, will find someone who is worthy of all the awesome that you are. Besides, what if it does work out?" Tina offered back, squeezing her friend in a soothing hug with both arms this time. "You never know anything for sure until you try. I know you're terrified to get hurt, and go through all that again, but it's gotta be better than living with doubt and trying to hold together a relationship that you know isn't working out."

When Mercedes only nodded against her friend's neck, Tina continued, "I had a whole summer of these back and forth feelings between Artie and Mike. I was scared, too. Artie was my friend, he'd been there for me when no one else was, but I knew when I didn't feel for him the way I did for Mike that it was time to move on. I'm always going to be grateful to Artie for being there, but I'm not in love with him and I've never regretted my decision. What Mike and I have was worth taking the risk. I've never been happier. Sam's a good guy Mercedes and he loves you. I bet he's worth the risk, too."

The two friends stayed in their embrace until Mercedes finally calmed and quieted her tears.

"Thanks, Tina," Mercedes said with a sniffle. "Love you, girl." She hugged Tina again tightly.

"Love you, too. You're one of my best friends, 'Cedes. I hate to see you hurting like this," Tina replied.

Mercedes and Tina spent some time after their heart to heart just joking and laughing on the front steps. It was refreshing to spend time just clowning around. No boys or relationship drama, just goofing around and enjoying the night.

When Tina finally dragged her in to rejoin their friends, Mercedes purposely sought out Sam. She watched him as he talked to Mike, the only other sober boy in the room. Mercedes wondered if Mike had been imparting some teen counseling wisdom to him as Tina had done for her.

Sam felt her eyes on him and looked up, catching her gaze from across the room. Neither of them moved toward each other, but he smiled at her warmly and, for the first time, she wasn't conflicted about returning it freely.

Her heart constricted watching his smile widen to a smitten grin. She bit her bottom lip, never taking her eyes from his –until Tina nudged her teasingly, before drawing her attention away. She glanced back at Sam as Tina pulled her toward the dance floor and they shared another lingering smile before Mercedes gave her full attention to dancing with the girls.

On the ride home with Tina and Mike, and well into the next day, she thought long and hard about the hard questions she had to answer and the tough decisions she had to make –not shying away from anything. She was done lying to herself and repressing the things that she was feeling.

She'd finally come to a decision and it was time sort and settle everything once and for all.

She smiled slightly at her reflection as she primped in the mirror. Moments later she heard three annoying blasts of a familiar car horn, and rolled her eyes, before grabbing her small clutch and heading determinedly for the door. Major developments were in store and it was time to get the ball rolling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

OH GOD. I'm nervous. I hope y'all liked it and you're still with me...cause there's more. But **PLEASE** review! Cause I truly love to hear your thoughts.

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, whatever...it's all so greatly appreciated! If there is anyone I didn't respond to, I tried! But was being so wonky the other night and it was so hard to actually see the reviews on the page.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the entire show would be told through Mercedes' point of view.**

****Please forgive any mistakes.****

As always, but even more than usual this time, thank you, twinnie! Really! And thanks to all of you who read and review! I can't even say how much it means!

I thought I was nervous about the _last_ chapter...but, that actually pales in comparison to how nervous I am about this chapter. Nevertheless, here it goes.

**Sidenote (but really I'm just stalling):** I listened to _Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute_ pretty much non-stop as I wrote the second half of this chapter. You should check it out. Not sure if it'll enhance _your_ reading experience but, just thought I'd share.

* * *

><p>"Shane Tinsley! You're not serious," Mercedes said incredulously as she climbed into his truck. She gave him some severe stink-eye before turning to make sure her black lace dress was all the way in the car and closing the door.<p>

"What?" Shane asked, seemingly not having a clue what his girlfriend was on about.

"There must be something wrong with your legs because I know your rude ass did _not_ just honk your horn to alert me of your arrival. _Hell to the no!_ What have I told you about that? You just better be glad my father wasn't home, or he'd be out here threatening you with a steel pick," Mercedes told him.

Shane mumbled a half-hearted apology, clearly thinking she was overreacting, which Mercedes rolled her eyes at.

Shane ignored her annoyance and said, "Hello to you, too, Mercedes."

"Had you walked up to my door and rung the bell like a proper gentleman, you would have gotten a proper hello. Looks like we both came up short," Mercedes said with a raised brow.

"Can we not start this night off with a fight? Please?" Shane sounded exasperated and Mercedes scoffed and shook her head.

"Whatever, Shane. Let's go," Mercedes said.

He tried to lean in to kiss her lips then, probably trying to smooth out the tension in the car, and Mercedes eyes widened alarm. She turned her head and his kiss landed awkwardly on her cheek.

Shane pulled back and looked at her with a puzzled expression. They sat in absolute silence for the next few seconds, the tension palpable in the small space they shared. Mercedes said nothing as she stared back at him and Shane sighed, turning to start the car and pull out onto the road.

_Great_, Mercedes thought. She had an hour's worth of awkward silence to face as they made their way to Shane's gala. She had said she'd go, however, so she would endure it. She figured she owed him that much.

She was really proud of him as she watched him mingle excitedly with everyone in the crowd, hearing all the players and coaching staff alike praise his talent. He was going places.

But as she sat at her table, which she'd dubbed the 'wives and girlfriends' section, -_completely_ bored out of her mind, she realized concretely that she wasn't going with him. This was his world, _his_ dream, and he fit right into it. She was certain now that she didn't.

Sure, it'd been easy to talk about their plans, but faced with the reality of it now, Mercedes was positive. She couldn't picture herself happy in a future like this –relegated to the sidelines of her boyfriend's life, while he lived out his dreams.

Shane was a sweet guy despite his flaws. He was loyal and encouraging, and, at one point, he had been exactly what she needed. She'd forever be grateful to him, but they weren't right together. She didn't love him. It wasn't fair to him, or to her, for her to keep dragging their relationship along because she was afraid of moving forward with Sam.

She knew she had to end it. Even if she walked out of here tonight and never got back together with Sam a day in her life, it had to end with Shane.

When Shane pulled her outside for some air during the gala, it all came spilling out. She hadn't meant to do it then, but after nearly a month of keeping feelings repressed, Mercedes was on a new, nearly compulsory, kick of saying exactly what she felt. She tried to start at the beginning, being completely honest about everything.

"You _kissed_ him? What do you mean you kissed him?" Shane yelled and his eyes were so wide Mercedes would have laughed at how goofy he looked if he hadn't sounded mad as hell.

"It was Spin the Bottle. It landed on him," Mercedes explained.

"So, you only kissed him because the bottle landed on him?" Shane asked. The question made Mercedes want to laugh as she thought back to what she said to Sam last night. Shane started to calm down, but then his anger was back when Mercedes shook her head.

"I-I wanted to," she admitted and it felt like a huge weight off her shoulders. She expected Shane to blow up but, instead, he just stared at her. His expression was completely blank and Mercedes shifted nervously.

"I think we should end this, Shane. I just don't think it's been-," Mercedes finally said when he remained stubbornly silent.

"No, you're not doing this to me here," Shane said interrupting her in the middle of her explanation. He pulled her hand and began to head back toward the event space. "We're going to go back inside, mingle, and smile—"

"No," Mercedes pulled her hand out of his grasp and crossed her arms, standing firm. "I'm not going back. I'm through pretending like everything is alright when it's not. I've been doing it for months, and I'm done, Shane. I'm tired."

"Why are you doing this? No, forget it. I already know. Pretty boy comes back and suddenly I'm not good enough for you anymore," Shane said. "I knew it the second he came back to town and started making eyes at you. Everything started changing then."

"I won't lie and say Sam doesn't have anything to do this with this, but it would have happened with or without him. You want to blame him, but I think we both knew this was coming," Mercedes said.

"Like hell it would have," Shane yelled angrily and Mercedes was glad the garden they were standing in was deserted. "We have plans!"

"No," Mercedes said simply and Shane glared at her. "_You_ have plans. You're going to OSU. You're gonna play college football. You're going to get drafted to the NFL. You. What about my plans? I get to graduate high school and follow you to OSU to lead your cheerleading section. I get to settle down and start on the brood, maybe get a Grammy along the way. I got a little glimpse of what my life could be in there, Shane, and I don't want it. I'm sorry."

"You don't want me," Shane corrected, his lip curling up in a snarl of disgust. "You think that broke ass white boy is going to be able to provide for you? Or he won't just up and leave you behind again when something better comes along?"

Her jaw dropped. _Oh hell to the no!_ Mercedes face was a picture of the angry storm building inside her at his words. "What did you just say to me?" Her voice was low and dangerous when she asked.

Another couple who'd come out to the garden stared at her and Shane then quickly shuffled away, sensing the tension. Mercedes was well passed caring if anyone heard her though.

"You know what, I was going to do this nicely but, that right there…mmm," she said shaking her head and pointing at him. She had to take a second to collect herself because she didn't care how big or bad her soon to be ex boyfriend was, she was about to get rowdy and slap the shit out of him.

"I know you're better than what you're saying right now, so I'm going to resist the strong urge I have to smack you. Don't be an asshole just because you're heated," Mercedes said to him.

Shane pouted and looked away from her stubbornly.

"First of all, I told you about Sam's family situation in confidence, as a _friend_, and the fact that you're standing there right now using it as a way to stick it to me in an argument is really low," Mercedes said and Shane looked properly chastised.

Mercedes wasn't finished yet, however. "And providing for someone, most of the time, it's not going to be about what you can buy them. Trinkets and possessions aren't a replacement for love and emotional support and they won't make the problems go away. I suggest you learn that or start practicing your signature real good for the prenups."

He started to speak but she cut him off. "Nope, you're done. You lost all speaking privileges when you felt it was okay to open your mouth and actually _say_ that mess."

Mercedes stared him down hard and shook her head. "As for him leaving at the sign of something better," she said –and she truly couldn't believe he was trying to manipulate her with her insecurities. "Maybe something will happen between Sam and me, maybe it won't. It certainly won't be any of your damn business. And we will still be done, either way."

She saw the anger and hurt in Shane's eyes, and despite the fact that he'd recently lost his damn mind, she didn't really want to hurt him.

"Look," she said in a softer tone, stepping closer to him. She was about to reach out a hand to him when he backed away and she held her hands up and nodded.

"That's fine," she said then continued with her original thought. "You're a great guy, Shane. Someday, sooner than later, with you being a football star and all, you're going to find the right girl for you."

"Just not _you_," Shane added bitterly. "Spare me the pity speech, Mercedes."

"No, not me," Mercedes said firmly. It was done and she felt relieved.

She watched him turn and stalk back to the party, still angry, and she sighed, but not sadly. She figured he'd get over it soon enough. Shane wasn't the kind of guy to pine over a girl, especially not one that he hadn't really been in love with. They'd had their season and it was over. No regrets.

Not about _that_ anyway, she thought, as her thoughts shifted to Sam. Last night she'd been thinking that the hardest thing she'd ever had to do was let him go, but they'd had no choice. Now, she did have a choice and she was pushing him away because of her insecurities –her 'what ifs', as Tina had referred to them.

She was terrified of losing him but, wasn't it kind of the same thing if she never allowed herself to be with him? Mercedes sighed and got up. She was about to head off toward the car when she realized _Shane_ had driven them there. _Shit._

She stood there for a minute, weighing her options. She could go back inside, ask Shane for a ride home, and endure another hour of even more awkward silence than before. Mercedes' face fell into a grimace at the thought.

She could call her parents…and deal with the inquisition that was sure to follow. That didn't please her either.

_Or…_

She was dialing Sam's number before she could think. "Hi," she answered brightly when she heard his voice. "I have a huge favor to ask you," she said getting right to the point.

"Anything," was his immediate reply and Mercedes' heart warmed. She couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face if she tried.

"I'm about an hour out of town. Shane and I, uh…well. Could you come get me? I'll understand if you're busy or…" Mercedes rambled.

"Just give me the address, Mercedes. Are you alright?" he said, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…I promise we'll talk about it when you get here," Mercedes answered.

As soon as she finished her call, she hunkered down in one of the chairs in the garden to wait. She was about to be trapped in a car with Sam Evans for an hour. The thought kind of scared her but she found herself smiling in anticipation more than anything. She had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing him and talking to him after their conversation the night before.

It felt sort of like their first date at the Lima Bean all over again, except now she knew he loved her. Her heart constricted thinking of his declaration. It'd been like a sucker punch except, instead of hurting, it'd made her feel all fuzzy and warm.

The butterflies grew and her smile was blinding –and, for the second time that night, Mercedes was thankful the garden was deserted. Otherwise, people would just have to be wondering about the girl who'd just broken up with her boyfriend and was now smiling like a doofus all by herself.

She pulled out her phone to stay occupied and try to appear normal while she waited. She was just about to get her butt handed to her by Tina in their 12th round of Words with Friends, when her phone's ringtone interrupted the game and alerted her to a call.

"I'm out front," he said when she answered, and she was up in a flash. She quickly texted Tina that they'd settle it later then made her way around the side of the building swiftly, the lace skirt of her dress swishing about her legs.

As soon as she saw him, Mercedes couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. Despite the fact that she wore six inch heels, and the ground of the parking lot she was crossing required careful navigation in them, she propelled herself to him at an unconcerned jog.

She was aware she was behaving somewhat like a giddy school girl with a crush –and really, that's pretty muchwhat she was— but she found she didn't care so much about that at the moment either. She no longer had to hide how he made her feel. It was _liberating_.

Sam stood against the passenger side of his truck simply smiling at her. When she was only a few feet from him, she watched as he mockingly clutched at his chest, as if he was overwhelmed.

She stopped a few inches before him and cast him a look of confusion, asking, "What?"

"Well, you're running toward me now, smiling, at that," he said with a playful smirk. "I gotta say the feeling is _infinitely_ better."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, but her smile suggested she wasn't at all put out by his teasing.

"Shut up," she said pushing at his shoulder and he caught her hand before she could pull it away again. He held it against his chest as he stepped closer to her and his stare turned intense. Mercedes could only stare back, the air between them practically crackling.

"You look beautiful. That dress is amazing," he finally told her. "I'm feeling a little underdressed."

_Please_, Mercedes thought, allowing her eyes to rake over his form. He was clad in dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket, looking like he'd just left a photo shoot. He looked _fine_. He _always_ did.

Nevertheless she flushed at his words and ducked her head to hide her smile, shyly mumbling, "Thank you."

He smiled at her bashfulness and squeezed the hand he was holding when she looked back up at him. They fell into another intense gaze and Mercedes could feel her heart rate spike as they just stood there.

Mercedes had seen the look Sam was giving her before, just last night, actually –right before he kissed her. She bit her lip, feeling her body heat up at the way his eyes practically feasted on her. She was sure her eyes mirrored it.

"We should get going," she managed to croak out even though all she really felt like doing was tackling his lips with her own. "It's a long drive and it's already getting late." She turned toward the car abruptly and swore she could see Sam stifle a chuckle at her flustered movements. He knew just what he was doing to her insides, looking at her like that. He was trying to kill her. No one could convince her otherwise.

Sam batted her hands away as she moved to open the door on her own, shooting her a look that clearly said _knock it off_. He almost looked offended and Mercedes giggled at that.

He held her hand and helped her climb into his truck, careful not to get her dress caught in the door. His hand brushed her thigh as he pushed the fabric of her garment and Mercedes valiantly suppressed a shudder at the touch. She glanced at him, wondering if he knew what every bit of contact was doing to her, but Sam didn't let on. He shot her heart-melting grin before closing the door and making his way to the driver's seat.

Mercedes used the brief seconds she had alone to take a few deep breaths and compose herself. This '_not tackling him with kisses'_ thing was going to be a hard task.

When they'd pulled away and started making their way towards home, Sam finally asked, "Mind telling me why I drove all the way out here to come collect you? What happened?"

Her thoughts went back to Shane, replaying what had been said between them that evening. Telling Sam about it would definitely change everything. She'd used her relationship with Shane like a crutch, always having a valid excuse for pushing Sam away. Now that was gone, and telling Sam would force her to face her insecurities head on. Was she ready for that?

Mercedes stared at Sam's profile as he drove for a minute. When she said nothing, he glanced at her expectantly, and she blurted, "I broke up with Shane tonight." The new truth compulsion could not be stopped.

"You did?" He _sounded_ calm, only a little tremor gave him away. He glanced at her for a moment, his mouth open slightly. The look in his eyes was one of pure hope.

"I meant to do it after the event but, it all just sort of came spilling out. He was pretty angry. I'm sure he would have taken me home but I couldn't actually bear the thought of spending an hour riding home with that much tension in the car. It was bad enough on the way here," Mercedes explained.

"I'm glad you called me," Sam said, nodding in understanding. He flashed her a small smile and Mercedes returned it.

"Are you alright, though? I mean, I know you care about him. We can talk about it." His eyes were concerned when he looked at her again. They pulled up to a red light and he studied her face intently. Mercedes smiled warmly at him in response and he looked a bit taken aback by it.

Shane had tried to belittle Sam with his words the second he felt threatened. Mercedes realized then that Sam never had. Even now, when he could –and he probably wanted to—just gloss over the subject, he was opening himself up to a conversation about it. He was genuinely concerned that she might be hurting over the ending of her relationship; one that had caused him pain.

It wasn't the first time Sam had put her feelings before his own. It was a tendency, really, and it only further convinced Mercedes she'd made the right decision.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him. "I wasn't in love him and, with everything that happened last night, I just realized I was holding on to him for all the wrong reasons. It was the right thing to do. I'm sure of that."

Sam watched her closely and nodded his head in understanding. He looked like he wanted to say something, but the light turned green and he turned his attention back to the road. His grip on the steering wheel was tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He worried his lower lip between his teeth, a trait Mercedes had come to realize he did when he was nervous. He said nothing, however, keeping his gaze on the road.

The only sound in the car in that moment was the soft music playing on the radio as the two of them sat absorbed in their thoughts. Mercedes' musings brought her back to Sam and Shane as they had for the last few weeks of her life, but this time it wasn't about repressing the things she was feeling. It was about letting them show.

It might have only been a couple of hours since she'd officially ended her relationship with Shane, but in truth, Mercedes had realized it was over the second Sam told her he loved her. His straightforward, no bullshit, words last night had been exactly the ones she needed to hear. He put everything out on the table, laying his heart on the line, letting her know the ball was basically in her court.

"I love you. I promise you I'm not going anywhere," he'd said. _Shh, just come, now, and stop playing_ had been implied, Mercedes thought, smiling at her inner dialogue.

She cared for Shane, yes, but she _loved_ this boy next to her more strongly than anything she had ever felt for anyone. It overwhelmed her, and she felt with more certainty than ever before, if she didn't give them a chance to see this through, it'd be one of the greatest regrets of her life. It'd be a 'what if' she'd never stop asking.

She and Sam had started something amazing before it'd been harshly ripped from their hands. Sam had taken a big risk in leaving his family behind and coming back for her, but he wanted her that badly. He believed in them that much. Now that they had their second chance, she owed it to him and to herself to see it through. She'd be foolish to do anything but.

Her fears were still there, but keeping herself away from him like this broke her heart just the same. Maybe there was a possibility she could get hurt, but there was also the possibility that this would be incredible beyond anything she could imagine.

Knowing Sam, she bet on the latter, and she was finally ready to take the risk. She knew he was worth it.

She looked over at him, still biting his lip and never taking his eyes off the road. He ran his right hand through his hair absently and then settled it on his thigh. Mercedes took the first plunge then. She reached her hand out to take hold of his and Sam's eyes snapped to hers.

She slid her palm against his, reveling in the familiarity. Her fingers threaded with his and she smiled when he closed his fingers around her hand tightly. Sam's crooked smile greeted her when she looked up at him and she felt him squeeze her hand. His expression could only be described as content when he turned his gaze back to the open road ahead of them.

Mercedes let out an exhale, suddenly feeling languid. She brought her feet up one by one to release her them from the clutches of her heels. She stretched out her toes before bringing her feet up to rest them on the dash. She pulled out her ponytail letting her hair fall in soft waves around her shoulders before laying her head back on the headrest and closing her eyes.

She smiled, eyes still closed, when she felt Sam bring the back of the hand he was holding up to his mouth and kiss it tenderly.

"What are you, falling asleep on me?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"No," she answered with a soft laugh. "I just haven't felt this…_relaxed_ in a long time," Mercedes said. "It's nice."

She kept her head back and her eyes closed and just focused on her breathing. The soft music playing in the car comforted her as did its steady movement. It brought her back to the summertime with Sam when they would just drive around aimlessly like this, just enjoying the pleasure of having each other's company. She smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling about?" His voice was soft but the question still startled her out of her reverie.

"Us," Mercedes answered honestly, finally opening her eyes to look at him, and smiling at the affection she saw in his eyes.

She pulled their entwined hands into her lap, closing her other hand over his. Her thumb swiped dotingly back and forth over his hand. She let out a contented sigh and prayed she'd never stop feeling like this.

When the car finally pulled up outside her house that night, as tired as she was, Mercedes was not ready to leave. She'd just been transported back to her perfect summer with Sam and she wished she could sit in that truck forever. Alas, she had a dad with dentist tools he wasn't afraid to use and she didn't want to lose Sam again before they even got started.

Sam was just as reluctant to let her go and leaned his forehead against hers, still not relinquishing his hold on her hand. "I really am glad you called me," he said quietly.

Mercedes nodded, "I'm glad I called you, too. Tonight was nice."

She watched as Sam studied her face before asking, "Does this mean what I think it does, 'Cede? Please say 'yes'." Sam's eyes never left hers as he waited for his answer.

"I want to be with you," Mercedes whispered, taking the second plunge of the night, and she watched Sam's eyes close. He let out a shaky breath then kissed her forehead, her cheek, and her neck. He finally let go of her hand only to pull her into a fierce hug. She willingly went to him, resting her cheek against his neck, and letting her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

His hand cupped her face and she felt him kiss her jaw before he pulled back. "Are you sure about it, Mercedes? Cause I swear it'll kill me if you change your mind."

"I'll admit I'm scared. I'm afraid of this ending badly. I'm afraid to lose you again." She looked at him and weighed her next words carefully. His eyes were wide and anxious as he waited for her to speak.

She could see the love and hope burning in them and decided to take the final leap. "But, I love you," she said and smiled when Sam gasped. _Payback_, she thought.

"And you were right," she continued. "We have a second chance. I'd be beyond stupid to pass it up. We'll just take it slow, like before…let everything build and settle."

Sam nodded his agreement and Mercedes pressed a sweet kiss to his lips then. She'd been just about to deepen the kiss when her cell phone startled them and they jerked apart.

The text tone was her father's, just checking in, but she knew she should get inside.

Sam grudgingly got out of the car to open her door and escort her up the short walk to her house.

"How about you let me take you on one of those proper dates we never got to go on tomorrow?" he asked her and she smiled. "No better place for a new start than the very beginning," he added.

"Sounds good," she said. "But for the record, I thought our dates were perfect. I wouldn't change any of them for the world."

Sam smiled and kissed her, telling her he'd see her tomorrow before he left. She watched him from the small window beside the door and had to laugh when he jumped up and pumped his fists in the air before getting in his car and driving away.

Mercedes walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, goofy smile plastered on her face, and found her parents sitting at the island.

"We haven't seen you smile like _that_ in a long time, baby girl," her dad said in greeting. "It was a good night for Shane, huh?"

Mercedes smile faltered slightly, but she recovered it quickly. "Uhm, yeah," she answered. Her smile was back in full force as she added, "It was a great night."

With that, she wished both her parents goodnight and headed up the stairs. Telling them about Shane now would only force a conversation that would ruin the high she felt. It could wait.

She went through her whole bedtime routine knowing she looked positively goofy, but she couldn't get the smile off of her face.

Her phone chimed and the smile grew, if that was even possible.

**Sweet dreams, pretty girl. I love you.**

She texted Sam back in kind then fell backwards onto her bed. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

:s

Still with me?

I hope y'all liked it. **Please leave me a review. **I love to hear your thoughts, I do!

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, whatever...it's all so greatly appreciated! If there is anyone I didn't respond to, it's not an intentional snub, I promise. I try to respond to everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the entire show would be told through Mercedes' point of view.**

****Please forgive any mistakes.****

Special thanks to **keeponsmilingg**, as always. Also, thanks to all of you who always read and review! It means so much.

I present (nervously) present you this chapter...and hope you all have a sweet tooth. :)

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up the next day in the same giddy mood she'd gone to bed with. Finding a good morning text from Sam when she turned on her phone to check the time only intensified the feeling. She messaged him back and the two spent most of the morning trading flirty messages back and forth about everything from looking forward to their 'first proper date', to how much they'd missed one another, to the current season of Misfits.<p>

Sam had introduced her to the show during their summer together. They'd spent entire afternoons marathoning the episodes in her room on her laptop—a healthy dose of making out mixed in. Mercedes had found it too sad to continue watching the new episodes without Sam there to provide commentary and argue with about plotlines and theories. Now that they were back together, Sam had promised their marathoning would resume. Mercedes was simply delighted. It was something small, but it was another thing she'd thought was gone forever that she was getting back.

It was only when Mercedes walked into the kitchen later that morning that her smile faltered. Her mother sat on one of the stools at the island. The look she gave Mercedes was a demanding one and Mercedes knew a conversation was in store—and her mother meant business about whatever it was.

"We need to talk," her mother said and Mercedes gulped. 'We need to talk' was never good—in _any_ conversation, no matter who you were talking to. Sam had said those words, and then moved away. Somehow they didn't seem less daunting when her mother said them now.

Her mother's next question caught Mercedes completely off guard. "Do you want to tell me why Patricia Tinsley is under the impression that you are no longer dating her nephew?"

Mercedes' expression was one of complete surprise. _That nosy blabbermouth!_ Mercedes flushed with anger and looked away from her mother. Shane's aunt was the busiest of busybodies, always in a hurry to gossip about whatever scoop she knew. It didn't help that she worked at McKinley and would always run to every parent she knew to report the things she'd heard and seen. She was a one woman gossip mill that gave even the likes of JBI a run for his money. Mercedes should have _known_ that woman would have something to say.

Her mother prompted her when she remained silent. "Mercedes?"

"We broke up last night," Mercedes finally said, and then braced herself for the conversation she couldn't hold off on anymore.

It was her mother's turn to look surprised. "But you were so happy when you came home last night."

Mercedes folded then and the story came spilling out. She started with feeling sidelined in Shane's life ever since he'd been recruited for OSU. She continued with Sam's return and the jumble of emotions that had caused. She even told her mother about their kiss—wisely leaving out the part about alcohol consumption and Spin the Bottle in an effort to avoid being grounded for life.

She spoke about her realization that Shane's dreams didn't parallel her own and the fact that she wanted so much more out of her life than she could project if she stayed with Shane.

Finally she spoke to her mother, with tears in her eyes, about the love she felt for Sam; the way it overwhelmed her and lifted her up all at once; the way it actually physically hurt to repress how he made her feel; the way her heart constricted when he looked at her and smiled his crooked smile; the way he kept her smiling all day long; the way he made everything better just by being there; the way she'd never felt anything close to that for Shane no matter how much she tried; the way it had broken her heart to let him go; and finally, the way he made her happier than she had ever been in all her 18 years.

Her mother was understandably disapproving about the cheating and the fact that literally only hours had passed between the end of one relationship and the beginning of the next, but Mercedes was relieved at her mother's ultimate support. She couldn't help but give her mom a warm hug in thanks—which her mom returned just as lovingly, holding Mercedes close to her.

"Sam Evans, huh?" her mother asked with a knowing smile, making Mercedes blush—hiding her face in the crook of her mom's neck. "I can't say I'm surprised. I thought you might never come out of your room when he left," she added and Mercedes felt her mom rubbing soothing patterns on her upper back.

"I wish you'd talked to me about all this before, Mercy. Then _and_ now," her mom said. "I know you're growing up and all but, it'd comfort me to know you'd come talk to me when big things like this are happening in your life. I'm not completely ancient, I could help."

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry," Mercedes said—smiling into her mom's neck at the joke. "I was just so back and forth about everything. I couldn't even begin to tell myself what I was feeling for a while. Thank God for Sam's patience and Tina's smarts," Mercedes replied with a smile.

Her mom pulled back, smiling tenderly at her, and then the look changed to one of annoyance. "And whatever you do, never leave me in the dark to find out things like this from that old busybody. She caught me right off guard at church this morning with that snooty look on her face, talking down about you. I had not one thing to say, no witty remarks. I was outraged."

Mercedes laughed heartily at this and gave her mother a comforting hug, before going back upstairs to call Tina. She had a date to get ready for and she needed Tina to screen outfits and hair. She ran up the stairs even giddier than she had been before, already running through all the possibilities for the afternoon.

By the time Tina arrived, however, Mercedes was a mess.

She threw the mound of dresses she was holding down on her bed in a huff and plopped herself down next to Tina. The expression she wore could only be described as forlorn and Tina stifled a laugh at her friend's distress. Mercedes side-eyed her, daring her to look entertained with the situation, and Tina rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Why did I say yes? I can't do this," Mercedes said dropping her head into her palm.

"Wow. Dramatic," Tina said dryly and was met with Mercedes' scowl. "For the record, the last 14 dresses you tried on were great. Besides, it's Sam! The way he looks at you, I'm pretty sure you could head out in a burlap sack and you'd still have his full attention. I don't even know why you're freaking out right now." Tina said extending both hands onto Mercedes' shoulders and shaking the girl.

"It's not the dresses, really," Mercedes admitted quietly. At Tina's questioning look, she elaborated, "We just haven't been together and hung out like this since the summer. I just…I want this to be perfect. I'm scared it won't be the same."

As much as she was looking forward to spending time with Sam, Mercedes couldn't shake her anxiety. She'd been on dates with Sam before but, this date was their new beginning; their second chance.

During the summer, spending time with Sam had always been easy—effortless. Sam couldn't afford to do anything too fancy, but he'd more than made up for that with the effort he put into showing her he cared. He'd planned picnics at the lake, lazy cuddling days at the park, and 'pizza and a movie' nights while they babysat. There'd been more than a few serenades, impromptu dances, comic book readings where Sam did all the voices, and aimless drive-arounds just singing along to the radio and goofing off. It'd all been simple and perfect and Mercedes was terrified to find out if any of that had changed.

Driving home with him last night had brought some of that back, but they hadn't really talked much, both being too wrapped up in their own thoughts. This would be the first time with them just hanging out, trying to recapture what they'd had before—no heavy issues in the way. Mercedes wanted it to be just as natural—just as _perfect_.

"You're over-thinking. _Stop_," was Tina's response. "Yes, he moved away, but I doubt he left his personality in Kentucky. He and Mike were having a Star Wars marathon just yesterday," Tina added with an eye roll. "Sam showed up wearing a Stormtrooper helmet. Then Mike got ridiculously excited because he has one, too. Then they were doing the voices and I just _knew_ it was time for me to get out there."

Mercedes was giggling by the time Tina finished her story and Tina smiled. "Anyway, point is, he may look a little different, and he's definitely grown up a bit these last few months, but he's still the same Sam—and you're still Mercedes. He loves you. You love him. You'll figure it out," Tina finished.

Mercedes grabbed her friend into a strong hug. _What would she do without this girl_? She sighed and pulled back to look at Tina. "You're right. I'm just nervous and I'm losing my mind," Mercedes said.

"Yes, you are," Tina agreed without hesitation, making Mercedes giggle. "Now, seriously, put that red dress back on cause it was hot and Sam will lose _his_ mind when he sees you in it!"

Mercedes smiled and picked the dress out from the pile on her bed, changing into it while Tina hurried to the dresser to get the make-up out. She giggled at Tina's excitement and decidedly shifted her focus to getting all dolled up for her man.

Ever the proper southern gentleman, Sam was promptly at her door at 5pm. They'd decided on an early dinner and a movie since they did have to go into school the next day. Tina had already left—but not before making Mercedes promise to rehash every detail of what happened that night at school tomorrow, complete with visual support. Mercedes had giggled at her friend's enthusiasm, but Tina's blank stare suggested she was completely serious.

Mercedes' mom hollered up the stairs after her but Mercedes stayed put for a minute, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She tried to tamp down the reemergence of those pesky butterflies in her stomach as she listened to Sam's voice talking to her mother downstairs. He was as charming as ever, offering her mom some flowers and thanking her for all the Jones family had done for his family before they moved. Her boy was ridiculously sweet and Mercedes' heart simply melted. It had a habit of doing that around him. So did her mother's, it seemed, if the way she gushed over how thoughtful he was gave any indication.

Mercedes' mom called after her again as she made her way into the kitchen to put the flowers in water and Mercedes finally answered that she was on her way down. She took a calming breath, patting down her dress before grabbing her clutch and heading for the stairs.

She spotted Sam as soon as she stepped down the first step. Her heel clicked on the wood and Sam's eyes snapped up at the sound—his mouth falling slightly open as his gaze openly roamed her figure. He stepped closer to meet her as she finally made it to the bottom, his eyes never leaving hers. He'd picked up his jaw by then and Mercedes watched it tighten as he continued to stare at her. His look was simply dripping with yearning and Mercedes flushed under its intensity, but didn't look away.

In fact, as she took in his well-fitting dark jeans, black button-down, black leather jacket, and red sneakers, Mercedes was pretty sure her gaze was just as intense. The boy looked and smelled amazing—it was all Mercedes could do not to just cancel the date and drag him upstairs to kiss him silly.

She was sure Sam wouldn't have minded. Her mother, however, was a different story and she rounded the corner, exclaiming loudly at the sight of Mercedes, breaking the couple from their staring match. Her mom practically fawned over her outfit then ran out of the room, shouting something about them being adorable and her needing her camera. Mercedes blushed at her mother's antics and Sam laughed at the disconcerted look on her face.

He seemed to reanimate after that, holding out the bouquet of purple roses he'd bought for her. Mercedes melted over them and reached out to hug Sam in thanks. He moved toward her eagerly and she wrapped her free arm around his neck. His arms circled around her waist and she felt him lower his mouth close to her ear. She couldn't suppress a shudder when he pressed his lips to the shell of her ear and whispered, "You look incredible. How am I supposed to take you out in public and keep my hands off of you?"

He kissed her jaw then pressed a sweet kiss to her mouth. Mercedes had to forcibly pull herself away from him, clutching her flowers to her chest. "Behave," she told him. Her tone was warning but the smile on her face suggested otherwise.

Her mother came bounding back into the room a moment later, camera flashing. They indulged the beaming woman with a few poses before Mercedes handed her mom her flowers and followed Sam out the door.

The ride to Breadstix made Mercedes wonder why she'd been so nervous to begin with. Sam had helped her into the car, much the same way he'd done the night before and was holding her hand as soon as they pulled onto the road. The two fell into an easy conversation about which movie to see—both ultimately agreeing on _The Adventures of Tin Tin_ after much deliberation. Sam was forever a James Cameron man, but he could appreciate the contributions of Spielberg as well. He told Mercedes this and she stifled a giggle at his very serious tone.

The giggles were out in full force, however, when someone cut Sam off abruptly turning into a lane and Sam cursed the man out—_in Klingon_.

"I bet he's sorry he incurred the wrath of Sam Evans now," Mercedes said between giggles and Sam released her hand so he could poke her. This only made her laugh harder and he joined her. Her mirth was completely contagious.

As she calmed down, Mercedes was suddenly filled with affection for him, remembering just why she'd missed him so much. Who else would do that but Sam Evans? Just everything about who he was brought a smile to her face.

Shane had always taken himself so seriously, rarely ever taking the time to just let loose. It was always about his plan. While Mercedes appreciated having goals, she didn't think there was anything wrong with taking the time to enjoy her life. Mercedes couldn't remember ever being like this with him.

She reached for Sam's hand again, then propelled herself over to his side of the car to lay a kiss on his cheek. She felt Sam squeeze her hand and he flashed her a loving smile as she sat back in her seat and let out a contented sigh. Now that she had him back, she wondered how she'd ever gone without.

The rest of the car ride to the restaurant consisted of a sing along to Jesse McCartney—Mercedes _loved_ Jesse McCartney. Sam agreed that Jesse was good, but contended that Justin Bieber had an edge, and the two started into an intense debate from there. Sam concluded that he'd have to bring back the Justin Bieber Experience because Mercedes must have forgotten about the power of the Biebs. He'd just have to serenade her into enlightenment.

Their shenanigans continued inside the restaurant where they were all snuggled up into one side of the booth being _that_ couple—gazing into each other's eyes, constantly touching, and nearly ignoring their meal in favor of each other.

Sam had insisted on ordering the entire meal in his Matthew McConaughey voice, making Mercedes have to hide her laughing face from the waiter as he tried and failed not to shoot them strange looks. As soon as the waiter walked away, Mercedes had shaken her head fondly at Sam, whispering, "You're crazy."

"You like it," Sam countered and closed the small distance between their lips with a chaste kiss.

They remained wrapped up in one another throughout the rest of the meal, exchanging quiet conversation about their memorable moments together and about their families. Sam talked excitedly about his brother and sister and what they'd been up to since moving to Kentucky. Mercedes had spent a lot of time with the two youngest Evans children when she and Sam dated in the summer and she listened eagerly to the stories Sam shared about them.

"They really missed you, too—especially Stevie," Sam said to Mercedes. "He still hasn't touched the Harry Potter book set you gave him before we left," Sam continued referencing one of the many activities Mercedes had taken on this summer while babysitting the twins.

She'd developed a bond with Stevie, reading to him from the Harry Potter novels every night she babysat him and his sister. Stacey would sit close beside them coloring or playing with her Barbie and Mercedes would read—taking her time to explain anything that confused Stevie or to read the parts he really liked over again. She wasn't as good as Sam with the voices, but she tried and Stevie appreciated the effort—giggling brightly as she switched between them. Mercedes' gruff Hagrid voice had been his favorite.

They'd only gotten to the middle of the third book when the Evans family was forced to pack everything up and move away. Mercedes had given a crying Stevie the book set, telling him she couldn't be there to read it to him anymore, but that she wanted him to have them so he could see how it all ended. Stevie had cried that it wouldn't be the same, but he accepted them and gave her a fierce hug as tears ran freely down his face. Stacey had joined in the hug and they'd all been a huge mess. Mercedes had tried to be soothing but found herself bawling along with them.

Mercedes had lost them along with Sam when the Evans family moved. It was part of why the weeks after had seemed so bleak. With all the time they'd spent together, they were starting to become a second family to her. It had hurt like hell to go from that to nothing in a matter of days.

Mercedes couldn't battle back her own tears now as she relived the memory. One slipped down her face and Sam immediately wiped it away—kissing her temple and pulling her closer to him to comfort her.

"Hey, come on," he said soothingly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No. It's not you," Mercedes answered, trying to reassure him with a watery smile. "I just really miss them, too," Mercedes said, taking a deep breath.

Sam suggested that maybe they could all have a group Skype session—all of them, including his siblings and their parents and Mercedes beamed at the idea.

"They loved Rory when he spent Christmas with us, but Stacey pulled me to the side and asked why I hadn't brought you back instead," Sam said, flashing her a crooked smile. "She said there was a lot of extra space in my truck so I should have brought you, too."

Mercedes let out a soft chuckle, her face scrunching up in a fond expression for the girl.

"Aw. What'd you tell her?" Mercedes asked—hoping he hadn't divulged into a whole tale about Shane and her reticence.

"That I was working on it," Sam replied with a smirk and Mercedes smiled amusedly.

She placed a small kiss lovingly on his cheek before finally turning to pay some attention to the forgotten meal on the table. Sam reluctantly joined her and they chatted quietly as they ate.

It was a wonder they even made it to the movie theatre on time considering how long it'd taken them to get started on dinner. They did, however, and Mercedes once again found herself snuggled into Sam.

His left arm was lazily strewn across her shoulder. She felt his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. His right hand rested atop hers, their fingers entwined. Her head leaned back against his shoulder and every so often she would feel him press a kiss into her hair or onto her cheek. Every so often she would turn and press a kiss to his jaw. He'd look down at her and their lips would meet for sweet chaste kisses that still made Mercedes tingle.

Mercedes sighed contentedly. She hoped no one asked about details of the meal or the movie because she was now 0 for 2. When she was lost in her daydreams about this night, she'd only remember Sam and how he made her feel.

When the movie ended, they were just as reluctant to end this night as they had been the night before. They still had another hour before curfew so Sam drove them to the park close to Mercedes' house where they'd spent much of their time during the summer. He opened the hatchback of his truck and they sat in the open space. Sam wrapped them both up in a huge blanket he kept back there to escape the chilly night air.

For the third time that night, Mercedes was snuggled into Sam and she was beginning to think it was her favorite place to be. No matter where they were or what they were doing, she'd never get tired of being close to him. She was drawn to the warm affection that exuded from him when they were together like this. He made her feel beautiful and loved and she never wanted to let that go.

They sat together, simply enjoying each other's presence. The park lights surrounding them lit up the area where they sat in a beautiful glow. Sam was softly singing love songs into her ear using different voices to make her laugh. She was crying by the time he got started on _Teenage Dream_ in Herbert the Pervert's voice. Sam faltered in his cover, unable to control his own laughter at Mercedes' near convulsions of giggles.

She begged him to stop for the sake of her breathing and he huffed out a laugh, kissing her on the cheek. He took pity on her, though, and simply held her, smiling as she tried to calm herself down.

"You're completely ridiculous," Mercedes told him, but her eyes suggested a fond feeling she confirmed moments later when she added, "But, God, I love you."

"I love you, too," Sam returned without hesitation and they shared a kiss stronger than any other they'd shared that night.

Mercedes was the one to deepen it, swiping her tongue across Sam's bottom lip. Again, Sam responded without hesitation giving her what she wanted. Mercedes gently slid her tongue against his, coaxing the same gentle movements from Sam. She felt his hands at her hips, lightly clutching the material of her dress and moved her hand to his jaw, using her fingertips to caress a sensitive spot behind his ear. He let her completely control the pace of the kiss, not pushing her or pressuring her into anything she wasn't ready for.

Mercedes pulled away and looked at him. She was sure the goofy smile on his face mirrored her own. He placed a small peck on her lips and suddenly he was up and running to the front of the car.

He turned on the stereo and suddenly Adele's _Crazy For You_ filled air around them. She'd been obsessed with this record when they dated, and apparently it'd stuck with Sam. Moments later he was back in front of her, hand extended, asking her to dance with him.

This had been a staple of their summer together and Mercedes should have expected it. He'd confessed that he liked to hold her close and sway with her—that it'd been the highlight of his prom night and he felt the same sense of happiness every time they danced like this. So he'd asked her often and Mercedes never declined.

"It's been almost five months since the last time," he told her when she accepted his hand and stood to meet him. "I've been waiting patiently for the next opportunity."

Mercedes' heart melted at his words. This boy was really too sweet and he was still trying to kill her.

She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck while his wove around her waist. They swayed lightly to the slow melody of the song and gazed into each other's eyes—matching smiles on their faces.

Mercedes really couldn't believe she'd thought this night would be anything but perfect. Tina had been absolutely right. Sam was still her Sam. She'd been silly to think he wouldn't be.

They ended their dance with another soft kiss but, reluctantly started to pack up and get ready to end the night as curfew inched closer. The ride home was peaceful and quiet like it'd been the night before. They held hands but stayed silent, replaying their favorite moments of their perfect night in their thoughts.

Like the night before, and like every night Mercedes was with Sam, he walked her up to her door. He gave her a soft kiss, telling her he loved her, before he said goodnight. Mercedes had just finished saying that she loved him, too, when she noticed a curtain move from one of the windows by the door. Her father's face quickly came into view and then disappeared again.

"I'd better go inside. I think my dad just ran off to get his dentist tools," she joked. Sam went from a goofy smile to a nervous grimace and Mercedes couldn't contain her laughter.

"I'm joking," she said kissing his cheek. "But I really should get inside. Thank you for tonight. It was perfect."

Sam's smile was back, "I should be thanking you. I'll see you tomorrow," he answered, and he pecked her lips softly once more before watching her go inside and turning to go back to his car.

Mercedes' dad was standing in the foyer when she walked in, not even trying to hide the fact that he'd been spying. Her smile was blinding and didn't falter in the least when she saw him there.

"There goes that smile again," he said. "Your mother filled me in when I got home today."

"I was going to tell you guys," Mercedes answered. "I just didn't want to talk about it last night."

"You should tell Sam to come over for dinner on Saturday," her father said and Mercedes eyes widened. "We should all catch up."

"But why?" Mercedes asked, narrowing her eyes. "You've already met Sam. I'm sure he still remembers your speech, Dad. Who could forget? You threatened to pull out his molars without the benefit of anesthesia if he ever hurt me."

Mercedes' father laughed loudly at that, "Relax, baby girl. I'm not going to threaten his life. Your mom and I just want to ask after his family and make sure he knows nothing's changed from the summer. He's still like family."

Mercedes beamed at her dad and hugged him fiercely. After saying goodnight to him, she headed up the stairs to get ready for bed. She shook her head fondly at the text from Sam waiting on her phone when she hopped in bed. This boy would never quit making her smile.

**Pretty girl, I love you so much! Tonight was just perfect. Sweet dreams!**

Mercedes lay in bed, glowing. She didn't know what tomorrow would be, especially when New Directions got involved, but right at that moment, all she could think about was Sam. She had him back and it was wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Still with me? Did I give you cavities?

**Please review! Please?** I love to hear what y'all think!

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, whatever...it's all so greatly appreciated! If there is anyone I didn't respond to, it's not an intentional snub, I promise. I try to respond to everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the entire show would be told through Mercedes' point of view.**

****Please forgive any mistakes.****

Special thanks to **keeponsmilingg**, as always. Also, thanks to all of you who always read and review! It means so much.

* * *

><p>As soon as she walked into the building that Monday morning, she could feel their eyes on her and hear their whispers as she stepped further inside. The bright smile she'd been sporting pretty permanently since the day before began to fade with every footstep. The instinct to turn around and run back to her car was strong, but she fought it.<p>

Mercedes shouldn't have been surprised when the bubble burst—she knew firsthand how the McKinley rumor mill worked after all—but she was. All of the students had new gossip fodder and she and Sam were it. With Quinn's pregnancy, Sam's financial problems, and Kurt, Brittany, and Santana's sexuality, Mercedes had seen just how brutal it was to be the talk of the town—and she dreaded it now.

She could already spot Sam in his usual place by her locker. He'd already seen her—his face lighting up with a smile as he waited for her to make her way to him. He'd probably be alarmed if she just took off in the other direction—especially after their perfect night together—so she forged on.

Sam lifted himself off of the lockers as she moved closer to him—grinning now—seemingly oblivious to the keen interest of the people around them. Her eyes shifted around the hall nervously as she moved forward, but his remained steadily focused on her—alight with an affectionate smile.

She came to a stop inches before him and offered him a small smile. His grin was contagious and she found it easier to tune out the prying eyes around them as she looked at him. She did her best to ignore them completely, accepting the chaste kiss Sam placed on her lips—and sighing at the tingles his lips left in their wake when he pulled away.

His grin got even wider after their kiss and he suddenly dove in for a hug, burying his face in her neck as his arms circled around her waist, squeezing her tightly. He sighed contentedly into her neck and Mercedes barely repressed a shudder at the feel of his warm breath on her skin. She smiled into his shoulder, lifting her hand to pat the hair on the back of his neck.

"I've been waiting so long to do that," Sam said when he pulled away, and Mercedes couldn't get over how happy he looked. She'd never say it to anyone else for fear of sounding downright full of herself, but she'd only ever seen Sam look that way around his family and her—like no one could steal his shine. It did things to her heart to know that she could make him feel that way.

She caressed his cheek softly with her thumb, smiling playfully at him, and replied, "We kissed last night—_a lot_."

He returned the smile warmly and nodded slightly in agreement. "True, but I meant like, here, in the hallway. Like, good morning." Mercedes only smiled and he added, "We never got to do that before."

Mercedes' thoughts immediately went to the two weeks before school ended last year.

_She and Sam had still been keeping their relationship a secret. Any overt expressions of affection were strictly prohibited—at least Mercedes thought so. Sam couldn't have cared less if the world knew and, in fact, almost got them caught on several occasions—stealing glances at her in the choir room, barely veiled serenades about young love, glaring at any guy who so much as looked at Mercedes, and sneaking kisses and contact whenever he thought he'd get away with it. _

_Then there was the tweeting. The boy had spent the first few weeks of their relationship practically live-tweeting every thought he had about her—how awesome she sounded when she sang in Glee, how funny something she'd said that day was, or how excited he was she was coming over to help "babysit". She was always crossed between amusement, appreciation, and fretting about their friends finding out. He was always unapologetic._

_He had been the one to give them away, pulling her into a closet at one of Rachel's soirées—which went unnoticed by absolutely no one. Eleven sets of eyes had been trained on them, awaiting an explanation, when they emerged. _

_Mercedes had briefly thought about lying, but the disheveled state of their clothing and hair, coupled with their kiss swollen lips—and Sam's completely self-satisfied grin—made it impossible to deny. _

_She had turned on him in exasperation, shaking her head and giving him a look that said, 'Now look what you've done!' He'd only furrowed his eyebrows at her and slowly blinked once—unrepentant as ever. _

"_What?" he had asked innocently, "You didn't exactly push me away, you know?"_

_Before Mercedes could answer, Santana piped up. "Wanky," the girl drawled with a teasing smile on her face. Mercedes closed her eyes, her retort getting caught in her throat. She took a deep breath and finally turned to the group with fearful eyes, waiting for their reactions._

_Sam took in her apprehension with an exasperated eye-roll. He took her hand, threading his fingers with hers and lifted their hands up. "We're dating," he announced. "Since prom and we really hope y'all will be happy for us," Sam had continued simply._

_Mercedes stared at the group with wide eyes, waiting._

_To her utter surprise, all hell hadn't broken loose and no one had tried to throttle her—at least not for the reasons she'd thought they would. Rachel and Kurt had immediately pounced, wanting to know all the details. They pulled her away from Sam and headed toward the couch giggling the whole way and asking a million questions. _

_Tina had followed, lamenting about all the missed opportunities for double dates. She'd stepped in between Rachel and Mercedes to get started on the planning. _

"_It'll be so great to finally double date with people who aren't Mike's parents," the girl practically squealed. "Or mine!" she added and Mercedes giggled, turning back to shoot Sam a nervous look. He smiled softly at her, winking, before turning his attention back Mike and Puck._

"I can kiss you whenever I want or hold your hand. It's kind of amazing," Sam said, bringing her back to the moment, with a soft smile. He leaned his forehead against hers, about to go in for another kiss, when Mercedes suddenly found herself with a microphone directly in her line of sight. She narrowed her eyes at the three letters printed on the offending object.

Of course Jacob Ben Israel would have no qualms about crossing the line. Everyone else's business was his interest. She and Sam turned on him with matching glares.

"What do you want, Jacob?" Sam asked—his voice low and clearly annoyed at the interruption.

"Does that mountain you're dating know you're sneaking around with Hobo McBieber here?" Jacob asked rudely, ignoring Sam and addressing Mercedes.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked away from Jacob. Glancing around the hall, she was once again aware of all the snooping gazes avidly taking in what was happening. She shrunk back a bit at the scrutiny, stepping slightly away from Sam. He didn't seem to notice, still glaring daggers at Jacob.

"Not that it's any of your business but, Shane and I broke up," Mercedes informed Jacob.

"Did he catch you with your pants down? Rumor has it you two were pretty comfortable last night at Breadstix," Jacob said wiggling his finger between Sam and Mercedes. "I'd say by the looks of things, rumor is right."

Sam nearly lunged forward, reaching for a good chunk of Jacob's afro, but Mercedes stepped between the two. She grabbed his hand, saying, "He's not even worth it," when he looked at her with a disappointed pout.

"Again, that's none of your business," Mercedes said turning on Jacob with angry eyes. "Why don't you go find someone else to harass? You keep this up and I'll let him have at you," Mercedes said pointing to Sam with her free hand. Sam bared his teeth in anger, stabbing angry daggers at Jacob with his eyes.

The smaller boy squeaked something about not being afraid even as he scurried down the hall to get away from them. Mercedes sighed as the people in the hallway unabashedly watched them, rolling her eyes skyward at the sight of Patricia Tinsley's perturbed face a few lockers down from her own. She was sure the whole exchange would be church gossip by Sunday.

She tugged on Sam's hand, leading him toward the hall where both of their classrooms were located. He grumbled the whole way not being able to put Jacob in his place. "I just got you back," she told him with a smile. "While I appreciate you wanting to defend my honor, I'm not going to lose you again because you got expelled for fighting with Jacob Ben Israel of all people. He's irrelevant. Let's just go to class."

Sam grinned and pressed a kiss into her hair. Mercedes offered him a shy smile as they pulled up outside her classroom door. He gave her a soft peck on her lips before saying goodbye, telling her he'd see her at lunch.

Mercedes pretended not to notice the stares boring into her as she took her seat in class—but she did notice, and it killed her because this was only just the beginning.

Over the weekend it'd been easy—just her and Sam slowly falling back into what they'd started. Here at school, she was reminded of all the reasons she'd had for keeping them a secret the first time out. The students at McKinley weren't a welcoming bunch. They didn't take kindly to peoples' differences and she and Sam _together_ were different—judging from the outside, at least. No one would take the time to understand the ways they were actually perfect together.

When she'd gotten together with Shane at the beginning of the year, not a soul had questioned _that_. Jacob hadn't continued his line of questioning when she'd told him about Shane. She'd dropped off everyone's radar right then. She didn't have to ask why—she already knew. She also knew why everyone was suddenly so interested in her relationship with Sam—why suddenly everyone was whispering and staring as if they couldn't understand what the two of them would be doing together; why everyone suddenly needed an explanation they hadn't needed when she'd been with Shane.

From here on out, now that everybody knew, it would never just be the two of them. Everyone would be looking on, judging, and throwing in their two cents. Mercedes tried to shake the anxiety she felt and focus on her class work._ If she could just make it through the morning_, she thought, _maybe the second half of the day would be alright_.

By lunch time, however, it'd gotten ridiculous. People were openly talking about her and Sam now, not even bothering to hide behind whispers. She'd already heard a few ridiculous rumors. The one floating around that Sam and Shane had had an individual synchronized swim-off over her had downright made her laugh—but not all of them were so light and humorous.

People were suggesting that she'd cheated on Shane and started dating Sam before their breakup. People said that she was currently juggling the two. She'd been on the receiving end of more than a few dirty looks from the girls and more than a few leering looks from boys.

One girl had frankly asked her how she'd managed to pull a guy like Sam, her voice taking on a tone of awe. Mercedes had pulled a face and was grateful Artie had been in the class with her. He rolled his wheelchair right into Mercedes' way, blocking her path to the girl who scampered off. Mercedes glared at him.

"Under different circumstances, I'da let you smack her cause that was rude as hell and she deserved it," Artie began. "But you know, one more infraction and you're out. I'm just looking out for you," he continued, putting his hands up in a defensive stance. "And for me, because if you're out, that means I don't get to hear you sing—and Rachel Berry gets all the solos."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at that. "As if she didn't already," she told Artie sullenly. _Yet another place at McKinley where difference wasn't appreciated_, she thought. She sighed and squeezed the boy's shoulder after a moment. Her bad day wasn't his fault. She quickly thanked him then left the classroom to meet up with Tina and Santana—her usual lunch buddies.

She was pissed off and beyond frustrated as she headed down to her locker with Tina and Santana in tow. She was just going to exchange her textbooks for the ones she needed for her last two classes and then they would join everyone in the cafeteria.

Mercedes tried to put a smile on her face as she listened to Tina and Santana arguing over plans for a triple Valentine's Day date. Tina planned and Santana flatly mocked every idea, refusing to go. Mercedes clearly had her work cut out for her in getting her two closest friends to be friends.

When she was closer to her locker, what she saw there had her gasping—first in shock, then anger, followed by humiliation. She stopped short causing Tina and Santana to crash into her.

"Aretha, it's called walking! What the hell—,"Santana began, and then followed Mercedes' line of sight. As soon as she saw it, she turned on everyone in the hallway.

"Alright, who did it?" she said already reaching for the razorblades she kept hidden in her hair. The few closest to her started to scatter. "Whose ass I'ma have to kick? Speak up! Don't be shy!"

Tina valiantly held Santana back while the girl started screaming out phrases in Spanish. Mercedes finally tore her gaze from her locker, looking at her friends, the look on her face etched in embarrassment. Everyone who was brave enough to stick around stared openly at the scene before them.

The perpetrator would never reveal themselves that easily, and as much as Santana would probably enjoy trying, she couldn't take on the entire hallway full of students. Mercedes managed to talk the girl down from a screech to angry grumbling, but the damage was already done. Everyone was already watching.

Mercedes stared up again at the words scrawled on her locker in big letters—written and colored in permanent marker. **FAT BLACK SLUT.**

She should have known they would have moved passed the whispered spoken insults and into something like this. She immediately went into her bag and took out some hand sanitizer and Kleenex, trying to scrub off the words, but it didn't work. It seemed to spread the ink around a little but the words were still clearly visible, declaring what the entire school apparently thought of her.

She threw the paper down with disgust, feeling her face burn in humiliation and anger. She cursed the tears that were starting to sting her eyes.

"Mercy, it'll be okay," Tina said, reaching for her friend now that Santana was under control.

"No. It won't. The entire school apparently thinks I'm a slut and I shouldn't be with Sam because I'm fat and black," Mercedes said angrily, pointing to the words on her locker. "I knew this would happen," she continued looking at Tina in the eye. She refused to cry in front of any of the watchful eyes in the hallway. It'd be exactly what they wanted.

"Mercedes, you already know the kids here are stupid and ignorant," Tina said. "We've been dealing with it our whole lives in this town. Who cares what they think?"

Sam chose that moment to come strolling up. His bright smile instantly faded when he noticed the long faces of all the girls. He was about to ask what was wrong before he noticed the words.

"You're fucking kidding," he said with wide incredulous eyes. "What the hell?"

His jaw immediately tightened and he turned on the other students in the hallway much like Santana had, ready to take on whoever had done it or agreed with the sentiment.

Everyone either averted his gaze, pretending to go back to their conversations, or scurried along so he returned his attention to Mercedes, whose head was hanging dejectedly. He reached for her hand and shot her a puzzled look when she pulled it out of reach crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, they're just being stupid okay? You know this is stupid. It doesn't matter what they say," Sam said softly.

"That's easy for _you_ to say. No one's calling _you_ a slut. Did they write shit on _your_ locker, too?" She felt bad as she spoke the words. It wasn't fair to him. She wasn't angry with Sam, but all of her emotions were coming to a head. It was overwhelming.

"Mercedes," he said, reaching for her again, but she stepped out of his reach. This time, Sam frowned at her. "Don't do this, alright? Whoever did this is just some miserable asshole who's just trying to tear us down because they're ignorant. They don't know anything about us. We don't have to pay any attention to it."

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone about us the first time," Mercedes blurted. "Now everyone is in my business, and look at my fucking locker!" Her breath hitched as she pointed toward the vile words. She was shaking with anger, humiliation, and the pure effort of holding back her tears.

Sam moved closer to her in an attempt to comfort her, and again she stepped back. He huffed out a disbelieving laugh, full on glaring at her now. "Would you stop moving away?"

"What, so we can give them some more to talk about? Maybe they'll come back and add to this masterpiece. That'd be lovely," Mercedes told him heatedly.

"Let them talk. I really don't care," Sam said succinctly. "You're my girlfriend, you're beautiful, and I love you," he announced with a shrug. "A few whispers and some ignorant words on a locker aren't going to change that."

Mercedes' face burned as she stood in the hallway—all eyes were on them and she couldn't think straight. All she wanted to do was get away from everyone—the prying eyes of the other students, the wounded look in Sam's eyes, and the pitying glances of her friends. It was all too much. Her breath was coming out in heavy pants as she struggled to keep herself calm.

"I think this was a mistake," she blurted out breathlessly, making to move passed Sam and head for the comfort of her car.

Sam's eyes nearly popped out of his head and his lips pursed as he said, "What?" His hand reached out to stop her and he moved to stand in front of her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Mercedes was shook her head, dangerously close to losing her battle with her tears. "M-Maybe I'm not as ready for this as I thought," she said.

"Mercy," Tina started, but Sam cut her off.

"You're kidding me, right? 'Cede, who gives a fuck what anyone has to say?" Sam asked in a low, panicked tone. Mercedes stared up at him wordlessly. The hesitation was apparent in her eyes and Sam closed his eyes.

"Please don't do this," he said quietly when he opened them again. "I know it's hurtful, and believe me, I want nothing more than to find out who did this and punch their face in. It doesn't matter, though, 'Cede. Let them be bitter and hateful. Their words don't change the fact that I love you. I love you so much. Tomorrow they'll all find someone else to talk about, anyway."

Mercedes doubted that and the look she shot him said as much. "I have to go," she whispered as one tear slipped from her eyes. She was teetering dangerously on the edge of a sobfest and she had to get out of there.

Sam sighed in frustration and shook his head. "You said you were sure," he accused. "_Please_ don't do this! It's bullshit, Mercedes!"

"I said we'd take it slow, Sam," Mercedes responded, pleading with him to understand. Her emotions felt like they were all over the place. She'd been so happy when she walked in this morning and now she was bouncing all over the spectrum.

"Yeah, _slow_! Not full stop," Sam said, and the hurt look on his face made her heart squeeze in her chest.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Sam. I just can't do this right now," she said. "I have to go."

This time when she made to leave, he let her, and she didn't stop to look back at him or either of her friends. She walked straight to her car, drove directly home, and finally let herself cry in the comfort of her room.

At McKinley the thing that made you different is the thing that people used to _crush your spirit_. She knew it and she knew they were wrong for it. That didn't make it hurt any less. If she chose to be with Sam, this was only just the beginning. It wasn't going to be easy.

Unfortunately, ignorance didn't exist just inside the walls of McKinley. She'd have to deal with it everywhere she went—people who couldn't fathom what they'd see in each other, or really—let's face it—what _he'd_ see in _her_.

Within their relationship, and to those who cared for them, they might be just Sam and Mercedes. To everyone else however, especially the narrow-minded assholes of Lima—and those they'd encounter wherever they went from here—they'd be that fat black girl and the white, blonde-haired, green-eyed jock. No one would take the time to see beyond that before making their judgments known.

Did Mercedes want that for the foreseeable future? Did _Sam_? Sure he said it didn't matter, but did he really understand what he was signing up for? As much as they liked to think that society had progressed, it was the same old shit. The two of them together were always going to be jarring to some people's delicate sensibilities. It was _always_ going to be a fight no matter how much they tried to ignore it. People would just look at them and be outraged for no other reason than how they looked or the color of their skin.

It was the first day and she was already falling apart. Could she sign on for more days like this?

She thought back to their date the night before, how happy she'd felt. It had been amazing just to be by his side again—like the last piece of a puzzle being fit into place. She was in love with him and she never wanted to let that feeling go. He'd said he loved her and it didn't matter what people said, but what if he got tired of fighting? What if the love they felt for each other wasn't enough?

Mercedes bombarded herself with questions as she cried. She was tired of this emotional rollercoaster. Why couldn't things just be simple for once?

A few hours later when her phone blared to the tune of _Black Magic Woman/Gypsy Queen_ by Santana, Mercedes realized she'd exhausted both her tears and herself. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, feeling them burn from all the crying she'd done. She reached out and groggily answered.

"Hey, San." Her voice came out muffled as she hadn't bothered to lift her face from the pillow.

"Aretha, listen. Blubber here wouldn't leave me alone about how we had to check on you and make sure you were okay. Like, she literally cried and depressed us all during Glee," Santana said and Mercedes could hear Tina protesting in the background. A small smile took shape on her lips.

"Anyway," Santana continued, "I come bearing ice cream. Blubber has some ridiculous movie about this lame ass wizard, but she said you'd like it, so whatever. I even brought Britts along. She always manages to make me feel better; I figured it could work for you, too. Come let us in. I don't like to be kept waiting." With that, Santana hung up.

Mercedes shook her head but there was a small, fond smile on her face. It looked like an evening of girl talk was in her future.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

You still with me?

I say it every time, but I'm nervous! Like SUPER nervous!

**Please, please, please review! Please?** I love to hear what y'all think!

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, whatever...it's all so greatly appreciated! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the entire show would be told through Mercedes' point of view.**

****Please forgive any mistakes.****

Special thanks to **keeponsmilingg**, as always. Also, thanks to all of you who always read and review! It means so much.

It's been a while! Sorry for taking so long with it! I hope you all still remember the story! Lol.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna watch the movie or not? Damn," Mercedes huffed at Santana, giving the girl a pointed glare. She picked up the remote and paused the movie.<p>

They were all seated in the Jones living room, Mercedes and Tina occupying the couch. Both she and Tina sat with their feet tucked under them, holding on to the couch pillows.

Santana sat directly to their left in Mr. Jones' La-Z-Boy, shoeless and reclined, having made herself completely at home.

Brittany had taken all the other pillows from the couch and the matching loveseat. She lay engulfed in them on the floor at the girls' feet.

An hour into the movie, and all Santana had done was provide colorful commentary and mock _everything_ the "lame ass wizard boy" did while Mercedes and Tina side-eyed her. Santana was unconcerned with their irritation. In fact it seemed to spur her on.

Brittany was the only one present who seemed amused by the girl's antics and responded to Santana's droll remarks with giggles and fond smiles.

"You know," Santana drawled. "I'm glad you asked. We all know I didn't drag my ass here to bore myself to death with this ridiculous movie." With that, Santana grabbed the remote, turning the movie off entirely.

Mercedes sighed as she watched the screen go blank. The girl-talk portion of the afternoon had officially arrived, it seemed.

"Now, you left a very heart-broken, trouty-mouthed boy standing in that hallway," Santana started and Mercedes heart squeezed at the words.

The wounded look on Sam's face as she'd walked away from him was ingrained in her thoughts. She knew none of what happened was his fault, and that she was hurting him, but she'd been really shaken up and needed the time alone to settle and think.

"Enquiring minds," Santana began, gesturing between herself, Brittany, and Tina, "don't really wanna know why. We get it, really. People suck."

"We just want to stop you from making a potentially permanent and terrible decision just because you're hurt _right now_," Tina added.

"I'm sorry for running away from you girls like that," Mercedes said quietly. "I just couldn't let myself lose it in front of everyone." She didn't look at them as she spoke; picking imaginary lint off the pillow she was holding.

"Well, what that person did was terrible. It hurt and I don't blame you for crying. There's no shame in that," Tina said, squeezing Mercedes' shoulder in a comforting gesture. Mercedes smiled fondly at her friend.

"Well, of course _you_ don't," Santana offered dryly. Tina glared at her, but Santana only smirked. It was like the negative reaction satisfied some troll gene within her.

Santana returned her attention to Mercedes and asked, "What about Sam?"

All eyes in the room were on her, waiting for an answer. She looked at them all hesitantly.

"Alright, no," Santana protested with a shake of her head, waving her hand back and forth. "Not this again! _Nope_."

Mercedes frowned at the girl and hunkered down, preparing for the rant she could feel coming. She'd be lucky if she made it through without getting yelled at in Spanish.

Brittany lifted herself from where she'd been sprawled on the floor and put a calming hand on Santana's shoulder—it actually seemed to calm the girl somewhat. The ire in her eyes dulled a bit as she began to speak.

"Believe it or not, I actually feel something akin to fondness for you in this cold, cold heart of mine. I _cannot_ watch you do this to yourself again. Plus, if I have to watch Trouty shoot you wounded puppy looks for the rest of the year, I'm gonna be forced to quit Glee," Santana said.

Mercedes frowned deeper at that, then looked away from Santana to Tina and Brittany's concerned faces.

"He loves you, Mercedes," Brittany told her, with that matter-of-fact tone of hers. "And you love him. That's all that matters," she said with a shrug.

Mercedes smiled a bit sadly at her friend. She truly admired Brittany's simple view of the world. The girl just purely saw all that was magic and good. Mercedes hoped life would never take that away from her.

"I don't think that's true, Britt. We've been official for a day and people have already lost their damn minds over it. He says it doesn't matter to him _now_ but, I don't know if he really understands what he's signing up for," Mercedes said. "He can walk away from this any time and everything would be so much simpler for him. I can't just walk away from who I am."

"So, you're just going to throw in the towel and let the assholes of Lima dictate your life? Girl, _no_," Santana said rolling her eyes. "Who gives a fuck about them? We graduate in four months, and then we get the hell out of here. All these assholes, we never have to think of them or speak to them again."

"And you think Lima is the only place we'll ever run into narrow-mindedness?" Mercedes asked, shooting Santana a look that said, '_Come on_.'

"Are you just going to run away every time, though?" Santana countered. "You know I hate meddling in all this _feelings_ junk, but you need to hear it. That boy loves you—and it's not just some high school shit, either. He _really_ loves you!" Mercedes looked at her, stunned into silence by Santana's serious tone. It wasn't often her friend checked the sarcasm at the door, but when she did, it was always worth the listen.

"He looks at you like the sun was shining out of your ass and his gigantic lips take up his entire face when he's smiling that doofy grin at you," Santana continued. "He left his entire family, _in another state_, just so he can be with you. I mean, he's willingly bunking in with Gigantor, who probably eats _all_ of his food, and Fancy Pants, who probably tries to give him makeovers on a daily basis, just so he can see you every day," Santana added.

"You were with that anchor of yours for _a month_, pushing him away, and he never stopped believing that the two of you were meant to be together. No matter what you or anyone else told him, he was convinced that you guys weren't over and he fought against everything to get you back. I'm sure, in all of this time, he's noticed your curves and your skin color and it hasn't slowed his roll any. If you think someone else's messed up opinion is going to suddenly make him pack his bags, you're insane. The only one walking away here is _you_," Santana concluded.

Mercedes swallowed against the tight lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, making it impossible for her to speak.

She looked at Santana with wide eyes that burned with unshed tears and Santana's face softened, as did her tone when she continued, "If I can see it, I know you can, too. You have to stop being scared. I know a thing or two about letting fear run your life," Santana said, pointedly taking Brittany's hand, "and, trust me, pushing the person you love away just to avoid the whispers actually hurts worse. Not everyone's going to approve, but who gives a shit? Your relationship is between you and Sam. If some asshole wants to write stupid shit on your locker, you kick their ass and keep it moving. All the important people are happy for you, anyway."

The tears spilled from Mercedes eyes quietly then. The truth in Santana's words overwhelmed her. She'd never cried this much in her life, but these past few weeks, as she tried to sort out everything with Sam, just seemed to have her in a permanent state of heightened emotion, especially where losing him was concerned.

Brittany let go of Santana's hand and Mercedes felt her friend's arms wrap around her in a tight hug.

"Don't cry, Mercedes," Brittany said sweetly, rubbing her back. "People only say mean things because they don't take the time to understand. They're scared of what they don't know and that makes them react badly. It's not an excuse, but that's how it is and you shouldn't run away from it, or let them tell you how to be and who you can love." Mercedes sighed into Brittany's shoulder. Her friends were saying the truths she knew in her heart and she knew she had to stop letting her fear of getting hurt run her life.

"That kind of reaction is the exact reason you and Sam _should_ be together," Tina said as Mercedes pulled back from Brittany and sunk back into the couch. She covered her face with her hands for a brief moment before pushing them into her hair. They dropped limply to her sides as Tina continued.

"You love each other. It shouldn't matter what other people think. Nobody else has to like it. The response to ignorance shouldn't be making _yourself_ miserable. If you let this push you and Sam apart, then you're telling them they're right; that what they're doing is okay. You're scared that Sam will stop fighting for _you_, but you have to fight for _him_, too, Mercy. As much as it pains me to say it, Satan's right," Tina said, smiling smugly as Santana narrowed her eyes at her. Mercedes would have laughed at them if she wasn't busy battling her emotions.

"Sam loves you and he's proven he's going to be there no matter what it takes or what anyone has to say about it. Every time you push him away, you're telling him _you_ aren't willing to fight. We've had this conversation before. I know you're scared shitless, and love will do that to you, but you have to take the risk. Otherwise, it'll just be you trying to shove your doubts and what-ifs away for the rest of your life."

"Blubber's right," Santana added with a smirk at Tina's put-out glare. What was she going to do with these two? "You know Trouty. He goes all in on the whole love and devotion thing and he's established that you get all he's got to offer. He's one of the few guys I know who's not a complete asshole. He's one of the good ones. Just trust him."

Tina and Brittany nodded their heads after Santana finished speaking and Mercedes blew out a breath. She knew they were right and she had to talk to Sam. No matter how hurt she felt now, not being able to be with him would hurt worse. He'd given her every reason to trust him, and the first chance she got to show her faith in him, she ran. The girls had been right there, too. Would she spend her entire life running away from the things that made her happy because other people, ones she didn't even know, had a problem with it?

She popped out of her thoughts just in time to hear Santana talking about finding the person who'd defaced her locker. Santana was still livid as she concocted her plan to demand that Principal Figgins do something about it.

"Kids have been getting slushied and bullied in the halls for years and Figgins has never done anything about it. Somehow I doubt a little vandalism is going booster action," Mercedes said.

"It didn't stop Trouty from trying," Santana informed her.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked, eyes widening. This was news to her.

It was Tina who elaborated.

"He's pissed, 'Cedes. After you left, he got this look in his eye—downright murderous. He turned on everyone in that hallway—told them they should be ashamed of themselves; that anyone who agreed with it wasn't casting shade on you, but showing the ugliness inside of them. I've never seen him so angry," Tina said.

"Me either," Brittany added. "He loves you so much and he definitely didn't care about letting it show. It was hot."

"It was. Even _my_ lady parts were tingling," Santana agreed.

Mercedes listened to them speaking, a feeling of warmth settling within her. A small smile tugged at her lips and she placed the pillow she'd been hugging at her side.

"Then, _after_ he schools everyone in the hallway, he got all CSI, took pictures of your locker to take to Figgins. He cleaned it off and everything—marched right into the custodian's closet and got the supplies," Tina said. "He wasn't playing around and we weren't kidding when we said that stuff doesn't matter to him. It's already gone. He cleaned it off himself. In a few days, it'll be old news and McKinley is going to find something else to hate on. They always do. Is it worth giving up your relationship over?"

It was completely dramatic, but Mercedes was up in a matter of seconds. "Y'all can stay, watch the movie, or let yourselves out. I have to go," she called as she headed for the foyer. She slipped on a pair of flats she'd left by the door.

"Atta girl," she heard Santana call out. "Make sure you reward him _good_."

"Santana," she heard Tina hiss, and she laughed as she closed the door and headed for her car.

As the radio blathered on with some top 40 song, Mercedes tuned it out, getting lost in her thoughts, continuing to process what she and the girls had talked about.

People were going to have their opinions no matter what she did, and they were going to hurt like hell sometimes.

Was she willing to give Sam up to keep them from talking? No.

Did she really believe he'd get tired and drop her to make things simpler? No. He'd already proven this time and again.

Could she lose him if she didn't stop letting her insecurities get the best of her? _Definitely_, and that just wasn't something she was prepared to do.

She'd have to remember to give her girls extra hugs when she saw them next. Without their willingness to show up and drop all the truth bombs over her insecurities, she'd probably still be curled up in her doubt.

The way the school had reacted had hurt deeply, but she couldn't let someone's cowardly act of hate keep her from living her life. She had to accept the fact that their people's hate had nothing to do with her. They didn't really see _her_ as an individual, but only as someone who had stepped out of the box they'd tried to stuff her in.

_Fuck them_, Mercedes thought. The only person whose opinion mattered was Sam and he loved her. She had faith in _that_, even if it'd taken her some time to realize that.

The ride to the Hudson-Hummel home was short, and the closer Mercedes got, the more nervous she became. She felt anxious at the thought of Sam's reaction to seeing her after she'd walked away from him yet again, but she had to do it. She punked out of calling him, telling herself she'd just rip off the band aid in one fell swoop when she got to him.

Walking quickly up to the front door, she rang the bell before she could lose her nerve. Kurt swung it open almost immediately and gave her a look of pure relief as he ushered her inside.

"Oh, _thank God_ you're here," he said hugging her fiercely. "You know I always love to see you," he added pulling her along by the arm down the hallway. "I assume you're here for Sam. Actually, I hope so because I will be forced to leave the house if I have to hear one more sad country song. Please, make him stop."

With that, Kurt rapped on Sam's bedroom door loudly and disappeared down the hallway. So much for easing into the situation, Mercedes thought as Sam's singing and guitar playing abruptly cut off inside. She could hear him shuffling to the door.

"Kurt, I really don't want any warm milk," Sam said swinging the door open. He sounded exasperated and Mercedes giggled.

Sam goggled at the sight of her but recovered after a moment. His look suddenly turned grave and he said, "Oh."

"Kurt was trying to get you to sit down for a 'lady chat'?" Mercedes asked lightly, trying to ease in to the conversation.

"Yeah," Sam said slowly. He stood in the doorway still gripping the door firmly with his left hand. Eyeing her warily, he continued. "I indulge him sometimes. It's nice having him to talk to with my family so far away, but I didn't really feel like it tonight."

Mercedes frowned at his words, suddenly feeling awful for all the times she'd shut him out over the course of the month he'd been back. It had to be really difficult being away from his family that way, but he did it for her.

Her expression grew soft with affection, but he was still tense and guarded as he looked at her. Mercedes was nervous and she hoped she hadn't pushed him away one time too many.

"Can I come inside so we can talk?" she asked him, suddenly realizing they were still in the middle of the hallway—and not really wanting to have this discussion where the Hudmel clan could interrupt at any moment.

"That depends on what you're going to say," Sam replied making no effort to let her inside. Mercedes shot him a questioning look and Sam blurted, "I don't want to break up."

She smiled at him tenderly and it was his turn to look perplexed. "I'm not going to break up with you," Mercedes said. "I just needed time to think it through."

The look on Sam's face changed from caution to relief in a matter of seconds. He shot her a small smile and drew away from the door, making room for her to come inside before shutting the door.

"I wanted to call you earlier," he said grabbing her hand and making his way to his bed. They sat down on the bottom edge, facing one another. "You said you couldn't do it, and I was just scared you'd say it was over, so I chickened out."

Mercedes smiled at that. "_I_ was going to call _you_ before I came over, but I was scared you'd be mad at me, so I chickened out."

She'd intended for him to smile but he only looked at her quizzically. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"For walking away…again," Mercedes explained.

"People at our school are assholes. I understood why you did it," Sam said softly. "I wasn't mad—not at _you_, anyway. I just didn't like that you shut me out." He was still holding her hand and gently played with her fingers as he spoke.

"I'm sorry," Mercedes apologized. "I refused to cry in front of them. I would only have given them what they wanted and I just couldn't give them that satisfaction," she said firmly and Sam nodded.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked quietly, reaching his free hand over to cup her cheek for a moment. The concern shone in his eyes and Mercedes felt her heart warm with affection for him.

"Yeah," she answered softly. "Tina, Britt, and Santana showed up for a bit of an intervention. It was very pro-Sam. You would have approved," Mercedes said with a playful smile.

"Really? Even Santana? I knew she liked me," Sam said, a smug smile and Mercedes shook her head at him.

"They told me what you did. Thank you for sticking up for me," Mercedes said, getting serious again. She smiled at him but he shook his head fervently.

"Don't thank me. It was the right thing to do," Sam said ardently. "What they wrote on your locker, what those people in the hall idly allowed someone to do, is hate in its purest form, 'Cede. Someone decided to act with ignorance and all those assholes just stood by and let it happen! It's wrong!"

Sam spoke with fire in his eyes and Mercedes suddenly understood what Tina had meant when she'd said he had looked 'downright murderous' earlier. She rubbed his arm with her free hand in an effort to calm him.

"You didn't have to fight my battle for me. I don't want you to have to do that all the time," Mercedes said, thinking of her earlier conversation with the girls.

"Even if it wasn't you, it's just plain wrong. I had to say something for that reason alone—not only because it affected me personally. I'm from Tennessee, 'Cede. This isn't exactly my first brush with racist assholes," Sam told her. His face was void of any of its usual playful humor and Mercedes could only listen intently as he spoke.

"And, I love you," he continued earnestly. "I'm never going to stop trying to make the world understand just how amazing you are. Frankly, it's their loss if they're too blinded by their hate to see how incredible you are. I'm gonna enjoy kicking anyone's ass who tries to tell me different."

It was one thing to hear Santana, Tina, and Brittany say the words. It was something else entirely to hear them from Sam himself. Mercedes was overwhelmed and held back tears as her boyfriend's words started to shatter the insecurities.

"What if you get tired of having to fight all the time?" she asked him quietly. She kept her gaze on his face, watching him intently before she continued. "It's always going to be like this, you know? You could easily just walk away and have that be the end of it. I'm always going to be me."

Sam stared at her fixedly for a few moments with an intensity that made Mercedes want to squirm. She fought through it, however, never shying away from his gaze.

She was relieved when he finally spoke.

"First of all, if I'm ever enough of an asshole to walk away from our relationship simply to soothe some ignorant asshole's injured sensibilities and keep him from whispering about me, I would hope you'd slap me across the face without a moment's hesitation," Sam said.

"You're everything I want, just the way you are. I assure you I don't give a damn what anyone has to say about that. Someone choosing to make an ignorant or shallow comment isn't going to make me love you any less," Sam said. He kissed her cheek soothingly when a tear spilled from her eye.

"You're acting like I have any kind of choice here. I told you once before, but I don't think you believe me yet," Sam said with a sweet smile. Mercedes' face scrunched slightly in confusion. "My heart belongs to you. That pretty much trumps everything else. It's always going to want you. I have to fight for that," he elaborated.

Another tear slipped out and Mercedes lowered her gaze to their entwined hands, wondering why this boy was always dead set on making her cry.

"You know when I knew I was in love with you?" he asked her, lifting her face with a gentle finger to her chin.

_Lord_, she was already failing at keeping her emotions under wraps. Could she handle whatever he was about to say? She didn't trust herself to speak and only shook her head.

"It was this summer, before I left. We were living in that crap motel and I was working that pizza job I hated. We were selling off all our worldly possessions right and left. By all accounts, everything was shit. I should have been miserable, but there I was waking up on my cot every morning with a smile on my face. I knew I'd see you, we'd get to be together and I could deal with everything for another day."

Mercedes was a mess as he spoke, and Sam wiped the tears she hadn't bothered to stop.

"We'd only been together six weeks or so. I kept it to myself because I thought it was too soon to go making any big declarations. I didn't want to scare you off, but I knew. You saw me and wanted me when 'me' was pretty much all I had. I still can't work out why you did, but I'm grateful, and I'll be here as long as you'll keep me."

Sam chuckled at the whimpering noise Mercedes made before taking a deep breath to calm herself. She wanted to tell him she'd loved him then, too, but she knew if she opened her mouth she'd turn into even more of a blubbering mess. She only squeezed his hand as he continued.

"It kind of cemented for me in Kentucky. Everything was better and I was wishing I could wake up on that little cot in a crappy motel in Lima just so I'd be able to be with you," Sam said.

"Anyway, the point is…I love you. I'm better when I'm with you. It's a feeling. It has nothing to do with race or appearance. I just feel better in my heart when I know you're there. I wake up smiling and nothing feels too overwhelming. You make me happy and I'm never going to stop fighting for that. I don't care if no one else understands it," Sam finished—and Mercedes couldn't take it anymore.

She kissed him for all she was worth trying to convey with her kiss what she couldn't find the words to express. Sam didn't hold anything back either, matching her frantic kisses at every turn. She wove her hands into his hair, pulling him closer and he responded with an arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap. Her thighs settled on either side of him. They pulled back to look at each other, completely dazed smiles plastered on both of their faces.

There were only mere centimeters separating their mouths at they stared at one another, but the distance was still too great and Mercedes closed it seconds later in slower, more heated kiss.

Their tongues slid together sensually and every languid movement seemed to stoke a fire within Mercedes. She couldn't get close enough to him, but gave it her best effort just the same. She dropped one of her hands to his waist, slipping it underneath his t-shirt. She traipsed her fingers lightly up his ribcage, while the other hand tugged harder at his hair, spurring him to kiss her harder.

His hands slipped down her back and he finally settled them on her hips, pushing them harder against his. Mercedes couldn't help her response and grinded her hips into his. She tightened her thighs around his waist and rocked herself against him—once, twice, then started to lose focus.

They were both reduced to soft whimpers and moans as they moved together. It felt too good and Mercedes knew she had to stop before they went too far.

This boy and his words—it was a wonder she managed to focus on anything else when he was around.

She pulled back from him—or attempted to, because once she'd started to move her face away, Sam followed her with his lips. Turning her head to the side, she tried to speak, but Sam was undeterred and only turned his attention to her jaw, her neck, and any other available patch of skin.

Trying to get up was a failure. Sam's arms tightened around her as he launched himself backwards onto his bed bringing her with him. She squealed in surprise and he chuckled at her bemused face when they landed, and she found herself perched above him.

Mercedes shifted until she was next to him, but that was as far as she got before he trapped her with his arms again.

"We have to stop," she told him and giggled when he pouted.

"I know," he sighed after a while. "But, it's only like 8:00. You don't have to leave yet. You could stay right here and we could cuddle."

As if on cue to ruin the moment his stomach growled obnoxiously loud. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at the bright shade of red that tinted his cheeks.

"Did you have anything to eat today?" she asked him cupping his face gently.

"I was wallowing," Sam said by way of explanation and Mercedes poked her bottom lip out in a frown. Everything had happened just before lunch so he'd probably been "wallowing" since then.

She sat up abruptly, grabbing his hand. "Come on," she said, only to be met with a groan.

"But, cuddling—," he started to protest.

"Will have to wait," Mercedes said. "We're going to raid the Hudmel kitchen and find you something to eat."

Sam lobbied hard for the cuddles, but Mercedes won out in the end dragging him into the kitchen where she found Finn and Burt enjoying a post-dinner snack while Kurt looked on disapprovingly.

As Sam joined in their conversation, Kurt pulled her over to the side.

"You got him to leave his room," Kurt said with a smile. "Can I trust the Top 50 sad country songs countdown he had going is over?"

"I think so," Mercedes said with a giggle.

"I heard about what happened at school today. McKinley will never change. They'll always find someone to harass. I'm sorry you had to go through that," Kurt said sincerely. He wrapped her up in a hug and Mercedes accepted it with a small smile.

"They're entirely wrong, but you already know that. You're fabulous," Kurt said.

Mercedes smiled at her friend and thanked him.

The boys moved their discussion to the living room, excitedly chattering about the Knicks game that was about to start. Apparently some Lin dude on the Knicks was a really big deal. Sam held his plate in one hand and tugged Mercedes along with the other. She, in turn, tugged Kurt along behind her. No way was he going to leave her alone with all of them and not a clue what they were talking about.

Sam was determined to get his cuddle time in, and as soon as he'd scarfed down his sandwich in a few surprisingly large bites, his head was on a pillow in Mercedes' lap. She sat on the couch next to Kurt and Sam curled into the remaining space on the couch, facing the television. Finn sprawled on the adjacent loveseat while Burt sat in his La-Z-Boy.

Sam watched the game with Burt and Finn—the three of them involved in a loud, animated conversation about every play—while Mercedes and Kurt flipped through an issue of US Weekly discussing every scandal like it'd been perpetrated by a close friend.

Mercedes' hand brushed lazily through Sam's hair. As drama-filled as the day had been, Mercedes felt good just being able to relax around friends and Sam like this—able to be affectionate with him without the goggling. They'd never really gotten the chance before. _If only McKinley were as accepting as the Hudmels_, she thought.

Mercedes and Kurt had moved on to an intense _Real Housewives of Atlanta_ discussion when her phone rang. She looked down, seeing Tina's picture flash across her screen. She also noticed that an entire hour and a half had passed since she'd left the girls.

Finn, Burt, and Sam went on about the game which had gotten really intense as the half closed. Kurt left her to answer her call. He kissed her goodnight, telling her they'd have to have a sleepover to marathon the new season, before he left the room to call Blaine.

"So...," came Tina's excited prompt on the other end when Mercedes answered. Mercedes could hear boisterous laughter and enthusiastic chatter on the other end from what sounded like Brittany and Santana—and was that…?

"Is that my _mom_?" Mercedes asked with a surprised laugh. "You guys are _still_ at my house?"

She must have been on speaker because Santana was the one to answer the question.

"Mama Jones invited us to stay for dinner seeing as how her daughter had prior engagements. No one says no to Mama Jones' cooking," Santana said. "It rivals my breadsticks and you know I love my breadsticks."

"You should be on your way home, honey," Mercedes heard her mom say. "It's a school night. These girls have to go and we all want to know what happened."

"They told you?" Mercedes asked timidly.

"No one can say no to Mama Jones," Santana supplied. "Sorry."

"I guess Patricia Tinsley will probably have it printed in the church bulletin by Sunday, anyway," Mercedes said sulkily. "Alright," she sighed. "I'm on my way," she added, hanging up the phone.

Sam's eyes snapped up from the game abruptly, his features already rearranging themselves into a pout. Mercedes' hand slipped out of his hair and brushed his forehead.

She mocked his pout with one of her own as she looked down at him, and laughed when his frown deepened.

"I have to go," she whispered to him. "Mom's orders."

He sighed, but didn't complain as he sat up. He'd gotten used to Mama Jones over the summer. He knew, like Santana knew, she was not a woman to be messed with.

He waited as she wished Finn goodnight and hugged Burt. He walked her all the way out to her car, already making plans for the next day, before kissing her goodnight.

"I'm sorry for shutting you out earlier," Mercedes said quietly, pressed between Sam and her car. Sam said nothing and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I might need the time to think sometimes, but I'm never going to stop fighting for you either. You make _me_ happy, too," Mercedes said and Sam smiled adoringly at her, his eyes practically shining with love. "I swear I was trying to tell you that earlier, it just came out as a kiss." She scrunched her nose playfully at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Sam chuckled at that, kissing her again. They eased out of this kiss and into a warm hug before Mercedes climbed in her car and drove home.

The girls and her mom didn't even bother with hellos as she walked into her living room a little while later. They demanded every detail, which Mercedes provided, only leaving out the part about how she'd jumped him and tried to devour his face. Some things a girl just didn't need to share with her mother.

Santana had elbowed her discreetly as she walked the girls out a little while later, however, teasing her with, "I know something wanky went down! You didn't have that big ass grin on your face when you walked out before. _I know that_!"

Tina burst out laughing and Mercedes narrowed her eyes at her friend. _Oh no!_ She'd left her sweet friend with Santana too long and now the girl had turned on her.

"Shut up, Santana!" Mercedes said, blushing furiously and beyond grateful that her complexion hid the fact from showing. Checking to see if her mother was within earshot, she pushed the girl out of the door, promising an ass whooping if she didn't keep quiet.

Shortly after the girls left, Mercedes' mother caught her up in a fierce hug as they cleaned up the living room.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that, sweetheart. Figgins is going to be hearing an earful from me and your father. No one will be allowed to get away with treating you that way," her mother told her firmly. Mercedes nodded against her mother's neck before the woman pulled back and held Mercedes' face in her hands.

"You've already heard it from your friends and your boy today but, this is all just hate and ignorance," her mother began. "I don't ever want you to let any of that stop you from going after your dreams and everything you want. You are so beautiful, kind, and talented. You're one of the best people I know and I'm so proud to call you my daughter. You don't need anyone to validate the fact that you're amazing, especially not the small-minded people in this town. You're going to outshine them all anyway."

Mercedes hugged her mother again, holding her tightly and smiling into her shoulder. "Thank you, momma. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

Mercedes headed to her room with a warm smile on her face, exceedingly grateful for the people in her life. She was a very lucky girl.

That night, she switched up the routine a little bit. She was the first one to send Sam a text goodnight.

**You make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world! I'm pretty sure I'll never manage to fall asleep tonight! I love you so much! 3**

They exchanged messages well past bedtime, and Mercedes knew she'd feel it in the morning, but she couldn't worry about it at that moment.

Tomorrow would be another day. She'd be lying if she said she didn't dread the thought of another meltdown like today, but she was determined, now more than ever, not to let McKinley crush her spirit—not when she had so much love around her to give her life.

Whoever committed that cowardly act might have had a problem with her, but it was their problem and Mercedes would make an effort not to worry about it. If they didn't care to know her before they judged her and cast her aside, she wouldn't care about them either.

She wouldn't let it ruin what she had with Sam. Their relationship was something amazing and beautiful, just between the two of them. McKinley would just have to get over it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

Wow, this one took a long time. I'm so sorry and I hope people are still reading. Life got in the way, as did writer's block and frustration, and fear. Lol. This one was really tough for me to write so I'm super nervous how it'll be received. I worked hard on it, though, and hope y'all enjoyed it.

**Please, please, please review! Please?** I love to hear what y'all think! (I didn't get a chance to respond to the last round but I read and appreciated each one so so much! I promise to do better this time around if you leave me one. 3)

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, whatever...it's all so greatly appreciated! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the entire show would be told through Mercedes' point of view.**

****Please forgive any mistakes.****

Special thanks to **keeponsmilingg**, as always. Without you, not a single word would have ever been published! You encourage and inspire me daily and I love you!

Also, thanks to all of you who always read and review! It means so much!

So, without further ado, here is the final chapter of Under Control!

* * *

><p>Mercedes' blaring alarm clock jolted her from her rest the next morning. She'd been entertaining some dreams that she <em>definitely<em> wasn't ready wake up from. Rolling over with an annoyed groan, she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes and motivate herself to sit up. _What had she and Sam been thinking?_ She wouldn't trade the time she spent texting him for anything, but her body was feeling the lack of sleep _severely _this morning. She strongly doubted her ability to make it out of bed and into the bathroom for her shower.

Added to that, today would be another day facing the McKinley High School rumor mill. She was determined—she wouldn't run away again—but she wasn't looking forward to it today any more than she had yesterday. Having to get up and sit through a day of classes and schoolwork was hard enough without the added pressure of being the whole school's focus.

Her phone buzzed next to her on the bed, indicating a text coming through, and she fumbled around on the bed for it—finding it perched precariously close to the edge. Thanking God that it hadn't taken a fatal spill onto her hardwood floors during the night, she clutched it in her hand and held it over her face, while her tired eyes adjusted to read the words.

**Rise and shine, pretty girl. Don't take this the wrong way. I love talking to you anytime, but what the HELL were we thinking last night? I'm never going to make it through this day without coffee. Lima Bean run before school?**

And just like that, Mercedes had the motivation she needed to get out of bed. She responded to Sam's text, promising to meet him there. After taking one more moment to stretch languidly and promise her bed an epic reunion that night, she was off to start her morning routine.

By the time she made it downstairs, her shower and activity woke her up some, but she still wasn't looking forward to the actual school part of the day.

As carefree as Mercedes wanted to be this morning, the potential for disaster weighed heavily on her thoughts. At least today she knew exactly what to expect. She could already feel the eyes on her, watching to see if she'd break just one more time.

She resolved not to give them that satisfaction today. She had run off and left Sam in the hall the day before to fight her battle. Those assholes probably thought they won, but she would walk in with her head held high today—and she'd do her best to keep it that way, no matter what happened.

But, just because she'd resolved not to let the students' penchant to be shallow and ignorant bother her didn't mean it wasn't still on her mind.

It _definitely_ was.

She was admittedly nervous—and _oh_ _so_ grateful when Tina showed up on her doorstep just as she was about to leave.

"I've come to escort you to school. I thought you might need a hand to hold," Tina said with a sweet smile. Mercedes pulled her friend in for the fiercest of hugs. Her love for this girl knew no bounds.

Mercedes told her about meeting Sam before school at the Lima Bean. She expected a smile at least, but the thrilled squeal she got was a surprise.

Immediately, Tina was on her phone demanding that Mike pick up Sam and meet them there. It seemed the double dates Tina was forever ranting about would start that morning.

The girls made their way to the Lima Bean together in Tina's car, and Mercedes found she was even more grateful for her friend with every minute they spent together. Had she been alone, she was sure the morning's drive would have been plagued with silence and second guessing. In Tina's company, however, she didn't have a quiet moment to spend with those thoughts.

The ride turned into a goofy karaoke session with the girls belting out song after song from Tina's iPod playlist. Adele, Backstreet Boys, Aaliyah, and Parachute all made appearances as the girls made their way, giggling the entire way through.

They were in the middle of a Kelly Clarkson song when Tina pulled into the Lima Bean's parking lot. She didn't shut off the car as the song went on. She and Mercedes were mid-_You Can't Win_ and having way too much fun to cut the song short before they'd finished singing.

Cars crowded the Lima Bean's parking lot as they usually did at this time in the morning. The residents of Lima rarely started their days without stopping there first. Mike and Sam had already made it. They'd seen Tina's car pull in a couple cars away from Mike's where they'd been waiting.

The girls were completely oblivious to their presence as they continued giggling their way through singing the song—and remained so even as the boys made their way to Tina's car to collect them. Left to their own devices, the girls would sing the forty-five minutes they had to get their coffee and go to school away.

Mercedes was the first to notice them—well, she noticed _Sam_, as his face was pressed against her window, with his hands as a frame, smirking as he watched her.

She scrunched her nose as she lowered the window.

"Good morning," Mercedes said, smiling sheepishly at him.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss and Mercedes threw her arms around Sam's neck, pulling him in for a warm hug.

"Good morning, pretty girl," Sam whispered against her ear. His breath tickled her skin lightly and she giggled, burying her face in his jacket.

Tina let out a captivated sigh behind them and Mercedes turned to find her friend sporting a bright smile, clutching her hands to her heart as if she was watching a romantic movie.

Mercedes shot her a curious look, before whirling back around, and shooting Sam an amused look. He only chuckled, shaking his head as he opened the door. He sweetly offered his hand to help her out. Mercedes could probably have managed just fine without it, but she accepted it anyway, shooting him an enamored smile in thanks.

The couple didn't wait as Mike and Tina greeted each other. Their public displays of affection were completely unapologetic and, as such, tended to get out of hand.

"They probably won't even notice we're gone until they need to come up for air," Mercedes said with a giggle.

"Maybe not even then," Sam teased.

With their fingers entwined, clutching as tightly to each other as they could, the two of them made their way to the coffee shop.

Neither of them could deny the sense of déjà vu that presented itself. Lima Bean had been their first date—the first time they'd officially decided to admit to and explore this feeling that drew them to each other. It was fitting that their second chance began here as well.

Mercedes looked up at Sam only to find him already staring down at her. The look of contentment on his face warmed her heart. She didn't know if she'd ever get over having him look at her like he'd be happy right where he was for the rest of his life. She knew her gaze reflected that same promise. That should have probably scared her—they were only eighteen after all—but, it didn't.

Being with Sam felt _right_. She would embrace that and enjoy it one glorious day at a time—if those days just happened to encompass the rest of her life, so be it.

She flashed him another a warm smile as they walked up to the doors of the Lima Bean, and he returned it eagerly, squeezing her hand as he held the door open for her.

As she walked through the entrance of the busy coffee shop, Mercedes' first instinct was to let go of Sam's hand. During their summer together, at Mercedes' request, 'secret' had been the watchword.

Though the place was primarily a Warbler hang out, some New Directions did frequent the establishment and Mercedes hadn't wanted to stir up any drama with them.

Sam had always done so reluctantly, but they'd always let go.

This time, however, Mercedes wouldn't be getting away. The second she started loosening her grip, Sam's tightened, pulling her closer to him. She followed his lead, smiling affectionately at him as he tugged her along to the line.

They waited at the end of the very long line, talking softly about their plans for the day. Sam seemed extra excited about lunch time but he wouldn't say why.

Mercedes tried to eye him suspiciously, but the look fell short when she failed to stifle an enormous yawn.

Sam chuckled at her, letting go of her hand in favor of throwing his arm around her shoulders. Mercedes went willingly, burying her face into his jacket as she yawned again.

"I hope you know this means I'm ignoring every text you send me after 9pm from now on," Mercedes groaned, dryly.

She let her arm settle at his waist and kept her eyes closed. Maybe she could catch a few more minutes of sleep leaning up against Sam in line. It was worth a shot.

"9pm? Who goes to sleep at 9pm?" Sam asked disbelievingly. "Okay, _Grandma_."

Mercedes huffed out a laugh against him, still not moving. "I can barely keep my eyes open right now and it's all _your_ fault."

She felt Sam laugh before he responded, "I seem to remember _you_ sending _me_ a few texts of your own—and it was well past _9pm_."

"Well, it's gonna stop. Grandma needs her sleep," Mercedes informed him. The line must have moved up, because his arm tightened around her, and he nudged her a few steps forward.

Sam went on heckling her about her new self-imposed bedtime, telling her even Stevie and Stacey were more badass—_they_ went to bed at 10.

Mercedes remained unmoved. "They're young," Mercedes said. "And they don't have to deal with McKinley. I need the extra hour."

Sam conceded her point with a laugh, but asked, "What if I gotta talk to you and it's important?"

"Define 'important'." Mercedes said. She'd yet to lift her head from its resting place against him.

"Frustrating homework, declarations of love, passing a new level of Tiny Wings—," Sam said.

Mercedes cut him off abruptly, finally lifting her eyes to his, and pointing as she spoke. "Homework and love declarations, yes, but if you ever interrupt my slumber over a video game, I will not be responsible for my actions." She full on glared at him, nose flaring, to emphasize her point.

Tina and Mike walked over at this point, having finally finished wishing each other a good morning.

"Uh oh," Tina said. "I know that look. Whatever you did, you're gonna get it. And if you didn't do it yet, don't."

Mercedes was trying to be serious, she really was, but Sam just grinned adoringly at her before he leaned over and kissed her nose. She scrunched it as he did, and shot him a puzzled smile when he pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I know you're being serious. You were just making your mad face—and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen," Sam said in a low voice that never failed to give Mercedes butterflies.

"Your nose flares and you were pointing your little finger at me," Sam continued, seeming to melt at the mere thought, because he leaned forward and pecked her lips this time.

"You're crazy," Mercedes said softly as he smiled down at her.

"Crazy about you," Sam answered without hesitation and then he was kissing her again.

Somewhere behind her, Mercedes could hear Tina say, "Aww," and she chuckled against Sam's mouth, before looking back at her friend.

She and Mike wore matching smiles, regarding her and Sam like they were cute baby animals.

"Okay. I'm gonna need you to stop doing that," Mercedes said. Her expression was a cross between exasperation and amusement.

Tina threw up her shoulders in a slight shrug. "It's out of my hands. I can't help myself. I just—you're _happy_. It makes _me_ happy," Tina rambled before she threw her arms around Mercedes in a strong hug.

Sam moved out of the way, standing next to Mike to give the girls room to hug it out. They both looked on at their girlfriends amusedly.

When Tina's shoulders started shaking, Mercedes thought her friend was laughing and wondered what was funny. When she heard a sniffle, however, she was more than baffled. The girl had been smiling just a few seconds before.

"T, are you _crying_?" Mercedes asked, looking around to Mike for help. Mike's face was the picture of puzzlement as well.

"Tina?" he said softly, rubbing his hand back and forth across her upper back.

"I'm sorry," Tina said looking up and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine. I am. You're my best friend and I'm just _so_ overwhelmed with happiness for you."

Mercedes looked bewildered to say the least. Most times she'd defend Tina when Santana called her 'Blubber', but at times like this, she proved just how spot on Santana was.

Mercedes could only giggle as she watched her silly friend try to reign herself in.

Sam was chuckling until Tina turned on him, still crying. His smile faded a little and he watched her warily.

"And for _you_, after everything," Tina said sweetly, squeezing his hand.

Sam was about to smile in thanks when Tina's look turned serious.

"You better not hurt her!" Tina exclaimed, pointing her finger accusingly at him. Mercedes looked to Sam with wide, alarmed eyes, but the amusement on her face wasn't hidden very deep.

Sam was clearly tickled by the outburst, and tucked his lips in to keep from laughing outright as Tina stood there with her eyes still narrowed, and her finger still pointed at him.

"_Okay_!" Mercedes exclaimed, grabbing her friend by the shoulders. She shot Sam and Mike a wide-eyed look of disbelief before turning back to the counter. She linked her arm through Tina's, glad that it was finally their turn to order—having something else to focus on would calm her.

She could hear the two boys snickering behind them.

She wasn't at all surprised when Sam and Mike shooed them out of the way to order their drinks. She also wasn't surprised when Sam ignored all of her protests and recited her drink order like he'd been doing it for months, even though the last time they'd stepped foot inside the Lima Bean together had been seven months ago.

She would have kissed him, but she feared Tina would have another breakdown, so she settled for simply beaming at him. He winked at her smile and Mercedes swore she could feel another little piece of her heart expanding with love for him.

Four swanky cups of coffee later, the group headed toward McKinley—Mercedes once again riding with Tina, and Sam with Mike.

The girls took the scenic route back from Lima Bean, Tina's car still serving as a karaoke bar. They guzzled their coffee and sang like they didn't have an earth-shatteringly dull English class to attend in twenty minutes.

Try as he might, Mr. Green just couldn't make them care about medieval literature. The second he started talking about _Beowulf_, they started tuning out—and surreptitiously perusing their phones for _anything_ to dim the agony.

The commotion at her locker as she and Tina walked over, however, was far from dull. They strolled up just in time to see Coach Beiste and Mike pull a livid Sam off of one of those greasy hockey players that always trolled the halls.

Mercedes' heart skipped a beat as she hurried forward, Tina following close behind. The girls clutched on to each other tightly as they watched the scene unfold before them.

Her boyfriend, who had seemed the picture of calm when she'd left him at the Lima Bean, was now breathing harshly through his mouth, and glaring daggers at the boy Mercedes recognized as Rick 'The Stick' Nelson. Sam's face was tinted an angry shade of red as he struggled against Mike's hold on him.

"What in the Sam Hill is going on over here?" Coach Bieste yelled. She pushed Sam back with one hand while Mike held his arms. She held Rick firmly in place with her other hand.

Mercedes nodded in agreement then looked back to Sam. She wanted to know, too. She tried to get Sam to look at her but he was too busy murdering Rick with his eyes at that moment.

Sam gestured to Mercedes' locker where '**DISGUS'** was written followed by a squiggly line. Clearly Rick, who still clutched a marker in his hand, hadn't gotten around to finishing his handiwork. The handwriting looked the same as the words that had been on her locker the day before. It looked like the culprit had been caught red-handed.

Sam explained as much to Coach Bieste, not hiding the fact that he fully intended on _beating Rick's ass_ if she and Mike hadn't stopped him. "No one treats Mercedes that way and gets away with it," Sam finished, echoing her mother's words from the night before. He angrily pushed against Mike's hold as he spoke.

The anger bubbled through Mercedes at an alarming rate, and she glared at Rick. How dare this greasy, mulleted asshole have the audacity to deface her locker? His cowardly ass couldn't even say anything to her face as he stood there now, averting his eyes to the floor.

_The things she wanted to say to him_, but she was sure Coach Bieste would not appreciate the language. She struggled to come up with the appropriate words.

Sam was simply vibrating with tension as he stared at Rick and his intense glare never moved away from the boy. He _had _stopped struggling against Mike, but his friend took no chances and held on still.

"You think I care what _you_ have to say about me?" Mercedes asked angrily, finally speaking up for the first time. She felt Tina grasp on to her hand—both in support and restraint in case the punches started flying.

Sam's eyes shot to her face as her voice snapped through his angry haze at last. The look he shot her was indecipherable as she continued—crossed between anger, pride, hurt, love, and a mix of every other emotion on the spectrum.

"You're sad," Mercedes continued. "Sneaking around here, writing things on my locker. You don't even have the nerve to say a word to my face. You strut around here like some sort of big shot when all you _really_ are is an arrogant nobody who can't own up to the fact that you're pathetic and irrelevant and anything you'll ever do with your miserable life will be inconsequential and meaningless."

A few bystanders made their heckles heard as Mercedes ranted—jeering the boy. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Coach Bieste had turned incensed eyes on Rick long ago. He couldn't really say much for himself and only pouted as he avoided the eyes of everyone in the hall. Mercedes thought it was fitting—now he knew how every single one of his victims had felt.

"Now, what gives you the right to carry on around here all biggity?" Coach Bieste asked him.

For someone who'd invested so much time into making her locker door a literary sensation, Rick was suddenly all out of words.

"Looks like you're all coffee and no omelet. You got caught with your pants down this time," Coach Bieste started, angrily. Everyone in the hall stared at her in confusion, except for Sam who nodded his head in understanding—his eyes narrowed in angry slits.

"Well, the sun don't shine on the same dog's tail all the time," Coach Bieste continued. "You're gonna have to answer for what you've done." She grabbed the seemingly mute Rick and started dragging him down the hall just as the first warning bell rang.

"Evans, get to class, but I wanna see you in my office before practice today!" Coach Bieste yelled, and then disappeared around the corner.

Sam was finally looking at her, the anger still clearly coursing through him. Mike finally trusted him to be cool now that Rick was out of sight and let go. He squeezed Mercedes' shoulder firmly before holding onto Tina's free hand.

He waited as the girls said goodbye—Mercedes promising to have a talk with Tina about everything on their drive home later—and the two took off to their morning classes.

Mercedes and Sam stood starting at one another for another moment, before she grabbed his hand and headed in the opposite direction from their classes. Sam had gym first period and Mercedes would get the notes from Tina—that is, if Tina managed to care about _Beowulf_ long enough to write anything down.

Sam didn't protest, holding on to her hand firmly, and following behind her in silence.

They headed straight to the empty choir-room. All of the chairs were still stacked and they didn't bother taking any down, choosing to sit on the raised floor facing each other.

At first, they just sat silently, their hands still linked, letting their nerves and emotions settle from everything that had just occurred. Sam played with her fingers idly as he stared off, lost in his thoughts. Mercedes let her mind wander to Rick again.

She was suddenly mad she'd run away and given him the satisfaction of making her cry. That asshole was nothing but a bully she didn't care to impress one way or another.

She was immediately _very_ clear on what Santana, Tina, Brittany, Sam, and her mother had been saying all along. It didn't matter one single bit what the Rick Nelsons of the world thought. They were wrong-minded and ultimately irrelevant.

Rick was a coward—a clone that couldn't really think for himself and acted out for the attention it would garner. He could only boldly spew his hate and act publicly as part of a larger group. When he couldn't hide behind them, he was just a shell.

Maybe here in high school Rick was a big fish, but outside of here, he was just another Lima loser. He'd be spouting hate for the rest of his life—simply because he wanted to fit in with people who probably couldn't care less about him—while he was stuck in this little town.

She and Sam would move on from here and never think about him again.

Yes, Rick wouldn't be the last ignorant moron they ran into, but one small-minded asshole was the same as the next. She wouldn't let their irrational hatred keep her from love. She had her whole life ahead of her, and the Rick Nelsons of the world didn't get a say in how she lived it.

She came out of her thoughts to find Sam still staring off intensely.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him in a near whisper, with a small squeeze of his hand. It was still loud enough to bring him back, considering her voice was the only noise in the unusually silent room.

"I was gonna kick his ass. He was gonna get it," Sam said in a low, dangerous tone. Mercedes ignored any and all tingling that occurred in reaction. This was not the time. "If Mike hadn't been there…," Sam trailed off, shaking his head.

"Well, thank God Mike _was_ there," Mercedes said. "You know, as much I appreciate you defending my honor, I really don't want you to get in a fight with everyone who looks at me cross-eyed." She lifted her free hand to his face in a soft touch, trying to soothe the anger she saw there.

Sam's gaze returned to hers then, with an expression on his face that clearly read, '_Girl, stop._'

"I know that you can hold your own, okay? Believe me, it did things to me today to hear you tear that asshole a new one a little while ago," Sam started—and the look he shot her brought back the tingles.

"But, I'll be damned if I'm ever just gonna to stand there twiddlin' my thumbs while some idiot mistreats you," Sam said firmly, his southern drawl making itself apparent as he stared her down.

"You can't just start throwing punches at every—," Mercedes started.

"If they deserve it, yes, I can _try_," Sam replied resolutely, interrupting her.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, but a fond smile tugged on the corners of her lips. He was about to be as stubborn as a mule about this, judging by the steely look on his face.

He was already on edge, so she wouldn't push him about it now.

Leaning forward, she brushed a soft kiss to his pouting lips, and his frown broke at last. He smiled slightly, pressing a harder kiss to her lips. She didn't protest when he pulled her closer to deepen it.

They spent the next half hour like this, softly kissing, holding hands, and talking—letting the events of that morning fall away. Mercedes was reluctant to leave when the bell rang, signaling the seven minute break before second period. Sam's final lingering kiss suggested he felt the same, but he walked her to her class, which was down the hall from his, anyway.

"You ready for the rest of the day, pretty girl?" he asked her. He kissed her again in the doorway without a care, even as students were trying to get around them to class.

Mercedes pushed him away, keeping her hands on his chest to stay him.

"After this morning, I think I could handle whatever else," she told him. "I'm gonna keep my facial expression looking like I'm about to kick someone's ass, though. Maybe someone will believe me and that'll thwart any potential fuckery."

"Oh?" Sam said with a laugh. "What's that facial expression look like again?"

She proceeded to show him, eyes steely, nose flared, fists balled up at her sides.

She'd made the mistake of moving her hands off his chest and found herself in the middle of another kiss. She pushed against him again. "Sam! The badass effect is severely downgraded if you're kissing me."

"It's the angry face," he said by way of explanation. "It's just so cute. I'm not even sorry."

He tried to go in for another kiss, but her hands were firmly in place as she told him, "Go to class." He settled for a kiss to her cheek and went off down the hall.

Mercedes turned to a classroom of stares, but couldn't bring herself to care as she sat down.

The smile on her face stayed plastered on through the next two periods. By lunch a couple of people probably thought she was insane, but everyone kept their opinions to themselves—everyone that is, _except_ Santana.

"Damn, Wheezy! You smile any wider, we'll be able to see all 32 of your teeth. Trouty must have got it in good!" Santana announced to the hallway.

Mercedes' smile faltered long enough to hiss at the girl to shut up—_Patricia Tinsley could be_ _anywhere_! The last thing she needed was for that sly motor mouth to hear something like that and pass it along to her parents.

She didn't doubt her father would be after Sam with a steel pick, no matter how much he claimed to be joking about his threats.

Santana only smirked and Mercedes heard Tina giggle behind her. Her smile faltered again as she shot Tina an astonished look. Honestly, it'd only been a few hours she'd left them together last night. What had Santana done to her friend? All she'd wanted is for them to get along. Now they were teaming up against her.

Mercedes sighed dramatically as she approached her locker. All she needed was a quick book change before she could join Sam and her friends on the quad.

She stopped short when she saw her locker and Santana crashed into her back, much like she had the day before.

"Aretha! One foot in front of the other! _Walking!_," the girl said, drawing out the last word. She followed Mercedes' gaze again and cursed.

"Not again! What the fuck is it this time?" Santana stalked forward and Mercedes and Tina went after her. She snatched a purple envelope off the front of the locker, examining it for a moment before passing it to Mercedes.

Rick's graffiti had been cleaned off the locker once again. Mercedes had heard through the grapevine that he'd been suspended for three weeks for his little messages. He'd also be serving an additional suspension from the hockey team when he did come back. In place of his hockey time, he'd have to attend tolerance and anti-bullying workshops held at the Lima community center.

Mercedes doubted it'd actually change him, but it was more than the standard nothing Figgins usually doled out. She'd be willing to bet her parents had something to do with it, as they'd promised to have words with him that day. She couldn't wait to tell her mom after school.

She was just happy Rick wouldn't be leaving her anymore love notes for a long time.

_This note_, however, she could get used to. Mercedes recognized Sam's scrawl spelling out, 'Cede' on the front of the envelope and opened it excitedly, pulling out the card inside. A bouquet of purple flowers decorated the front of the card and Mercedes wondered where Sam had even found it.

_Hi baby,_

_You'd be surprised at the things Ms. Pillsbury keeps in her office. All you gotta do is ask. Anyway, I thought I'd leave you a happy surprise to find at your locker today. After yesterday, and this morning, I didn't want you to develop a habit of expecting crappy things to happen every time you go get your things. School is hard enough without all that. So, it's kind of last minute but I hope you like this note and I drew you a picture over on the other side. I hope it makes you smile. I love you._

_Love,_

_Sammy_

On the next page he'd drawn her a picture of a stick figure boy blowing bubble hearts at a smiling stick figure girl. In the summer, he'd done this as well—drawing her little doodles simply to bring a smile to her face. She'd kept every single one and couldn't wait to store this one safely in the 'Sam Evans Box' she'd never thrown out. She was grinning so hard at the picture—resolutely ignoring Santana's snickers and Tina's enamored sighing—that she almost missed the postscript.

_P.S. Meet me outside in the quad now for your __real__ surprise._

Changing her books at lightning speed, she raced for the quad with Tina and Santana running behind her. Santana laughed loudly, snarking something about Sam putting some pep in her step. Mercedes would have glared, especially when Tina giggled at the comment, but she found she just didn't care at the moment.

Mercedes slowed as she reached the entrance to the quad. She _was_ a fawning school girl, but the entire quad didn't have to know that. Sam grinned brightly the second he saw her. She sauntered towards him, smiling flirtatiously. He met her half way, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, before grabbing her hand and tugging her along.

Sam had picked out a special seat, it seemed. He sat her down on the bench, facing away from the attached table, before running back to his place with the rest of the New Directions boys. The ladies of New Directions closed her in on both sides. Tina sat on her right side while Rachel occupied the left. Quinn, Santana, Sugar, and Brittany sat behind them on the table.

Sam was about to serenade her. It was the New Directions way after all—but this would be in front of the entire school. The boy was nothing if not a hopeless romantic. Big gestures like this one were kind of his thing.

Mercedes resolved to tamp down any anxiety at the amount of people in the quad and looked back to Sam. If he wanted to do this for her, she'd let him. He flashed her a heart-melting smile and winked before speaking into his microphone.

"Hi, baby," he said with a nervous chuckle, and the people around them started to quiet down. "So, this week has kinda sucked so far, huh?"

Mercedes giggled and the rest of the New Directions girls joined in.

"Understatement!" Santana yelled out from directly behind Mercedes, making everyone laugh.

"Anyway, I've seen more frowns on your face than I care for these last two days, so I wanted to do this to make you smile—and to let you know I love you, no matter what," Sam said.

Did other facial expressions exist that weren't blinding smiles? If so, Mercedes didn't know what they were—or how to get them onto her face. She simply beamed at Sam, all of her anxiety dissipating for the moment as she took in his words.

"I'm about to go into diabetic shock here," Santana drawled, and then squawked indignantly when Quinn elbowed her to shut her up.

Mercedes giggled as Sam shook his head. "So, I hope you like it," he finished and turned to the boys behind him. Blaine was at the keyboards, Finn on the drums, and Puck on the electric guitar. Kurt, Artie, and Mike backed up Sam on the vocals.

Sam looked around at them and signaled he was ready with a nod of his head. In an instant, the first notes of Jon McLaughlin's _You Are the One I Love_ started playing and Mercedes found herself swaying back and forth along with the rest of the girls, still sporting her smile.

As soon as Sam started singing, she knew exactly why he'd chosen the song. The lyrics encompassed the struggle they'd gone through this week perfectly—dealing with the hate and the judging eyes. None if it mattered, though, because they loved each other and that would always overpower everything else.

She didn't think it was possible, but she was smiling more now as she watched him—wondering how she'd gotten lucky enough to find this boy. How was it real that she was _this_ happy?

Sam sang the words, never looking away from her. Mercedes couldn't wipe her grin off if she tried. Santana opened her mouth to heckle, but soon found herself cradling her side after Quinn elbowed her once again.

Tina, on the other hand, was a blubbering mess and gratefully accepted the tissue Brittany handed her.

The song continued, and the other girls got up from the table to sway and goof off with each other. Kurt, Artie, and Mike joined them, dancing and twirling them around playfully.

Sam and Mercedes, however, only had eyes for each other.

For the last chorus of the song, Sam moved directly in front of his girlfriend. He pulled her so she stood before him and cupped her cheek with his hand. Her grin was replaced in favor of an intense stare as he sang, looking into her eyes.

_To a world I hate, you are the one I love__  
><em>_They'll say what they'll say__  
><em>_They'll never say enough__  
><em>_And I'll sing it more than once__  
><em>_That you are the one I love__  
><em>_And you are the one I love_

All Mercedes could think about as Sam sang the last word was making him understand exactly what he meant to her. But, she found that the words weren't forthcoming. She did the next best thing and kissed him senseless, not caring who was watching or what they thought. Sam was eager, and gave back as good as he got, deepening their kiss.

Lack of air caused them to separate but they didn't let go of one another, falling into a loving hug afterward. Mercedes turned her head to find Santana staring straight at them—as was most of the quad even if they pretended they weren't.

Santana sat with her hair bunched in one hand while she fanned herself with the other. "Your lips and his together are just sinful. Wanky!" she exclaimed.

Mercedes huffed out a laugh, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the girl in fond exasperation. Santana was a born troll and would never change.

Mercedes was glad when Sam pulled them away from the crowd and back into the deserted hallway. He pressed her against the wall, laying his forehead against hers, and asked quietly, "Did you like it, pretty girl?"

"Are you kidding?" she said with a disbelieving smile. "I loved it! I love _you_."

Sam grinned and pressed another kiss to her lips. She opened up to him, humming in contentment when he slid his tongue against hers, deepening the kiss.

He'd just serenaded her in front of the entire school, telling anyone who cared to listen that he loved her whole-heartedly—with or without anyone's approval. But, all the important people loved and supported them. Who cares what anybody else thought?

For the first time, she felt truly free to reciprocate all of those feelings. She didn't have to worry about Shane or anyone else. They didn't matter in the grand scheme. There was only Sam and her, and their future looked bright.

Mercedes' happiness warmed her from the inside out. She didn't think she'd ever stop smiling.

So, this was Sam Evans' fourth week back, and Mercedes Jones was no longer convinced he was trying to kill her. She was certain he _had,_ and this was heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

So, that's it! I hope y'all enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone read this fic and stuck with me!

**I would LOVE to hear what you think so please, please, please leave me a review.**

I'm done with this story, but will probably have one-shots in this AU. I'm definitely open to prompts so let me know if you have any ideas.

Ugh. I almost don't want to leave. Lol. Can't believe it's over.

Oh! Look out for my new story. It's coming really soon! I've been working on it forever so it's almost done. It's a future-fic. Yeah. Bye for now.


End file.
